Secret Eyes
by chocolaterox
Summary: "The bonds between the four of you are strengthening, and as happy as I am to see that you have friends that you can count on, I am afraid of what *that* person has planned for the four of you." YukixOC, TouyaxOC. R&R please! Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Moving In.**

A car rolled smoothly over the pavement towards a new house. Your parents' car. You were in the back, with all the little trinkets and gadgets your parents decided to bring along in their car, mainly because they did not trust the moving company.

You gazed absent-mindedly out of the window, thinking whatever you like to think, a mischievous piece of black hair drifted in front of your brown eye. You puckered your lips and blew it out of the way, gone, for now anyway.

Your mother was chattering away with your father, talking excitedly about the new house, and all the moving that was going to be done. Your mother, unlike you, was open and adept to change; personally, you despised it when things got out of hand to quickly, out of control.

"Oh kami! We're here!" your mother exclaimed while unfastening her seatbelt and getting out of the still-moving car.

Your father chuckled and you smiled whole-heartedly, your mother's eccentric behaviour was on of the many reasons why your father married your mother.

You got out of the car, looking down the entire trip to the front door and in, after getting through the front door; you looked up and observed your surroundings with your silver and brown eyes. It was a decent sized house, your parents had bought it with you obviously in mind, the house was not too big, nor was it too small.

"LET'S GET PAINTING!" your mother shouted behind making you jump a foot into the air. In her hands were many things: buckets of paint, rollers, and of course, brushes. Catching her drift, the three of your proceeded to paint the house on the bright sunny Saturday afternoon that lasted until about seven.

Wiping yourselves off of the obsessive amount of paint, your mother decided that it would be best if the three of you went out for dinner, but before doing so, the three of you sprinkled your house with salt. Whenever your family did this, you always thought it was pointless to do so, there wasn't really anything to purify the house of, but yet, here you are, helping.

After dinner, your family spent their night at a hotel to let the salt purify the house; you washed and changed into a spare set of clothes, while your parents looked out of the window at the stars.

"Look Hana! A shooting star! Make a wish!" your mother yelled.

With your head tilted to the floor, you closed your eyes and thought, "I wish my eyes had the same colour in them."

With your head still down, you walked over to your parents and smiled, hoping that your wish would come true.

"You should smile more often Hanayaru," your father remarked. "You would probably make more friends like Hiroko."

You froze at the mention of your friend's name. Fighting off the tears that threatened to spring to your eyes, you feigned drowsiness and went to bed. But you did not sleep. Thoughts of your dear friend Hiroko floated through your head while your were trying to sleep. Brilliant green eyes and a natural purplish-black hair, she was one of your few friends, and was the best at it. Unfortunately, she was torn out of your garden of friends from your heart when you moved to this place. Leaving the garden a desolate place, without the bright radiant flower of Hiroko in it.

While you were hovering on the edge of sleeping and awake, a bright flash of blue eyes appeared and faded away, because of that, you became wide awake.

You have been having these visions (for the lack of a better word), for the past month now. Sometimes the eyes would be a very faint sky blue, or a dark chocolate brown that you would become quite lost in.

Then quite unexpectedly, your vision blacked out and you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day of School.**

"_Monday, school, homework, drag,"_ was the train of thought that filtered through your brain when your alarm woke you up.

Crawling out of bed, you did your morning rituals and put on your school uniform. Souji High School you believe it was called. Oh well, you'll worry about that when you get to the school.

Looking through your cupboards, you tried to find your coloured contacts, but to your dismay, there weren't any there.

"Mom, where are my coloured contacts?" you asked your mother politely when you found her in the kitchen.

"Oh, I threw them out."

"WHAT?!"

"It's about time that you had more confidence in yourself Himitsu Hanayaru," your mother asserted forcefully. "Besides, you're a beautiful girl, what do you need to hide anyway?"

She couldn't be farther from the truth; you hid yourself from the world because of your eyes. When you were younger, classmates always made fun of you for your eyes. Calling you a freak, loser, and odd chameleon eyes. Although the last one was lengthy, they seemed to be the favourite of your peers.

Hiroko, she knew about your eyes, ever since the two of you were seven, never asked you about it, never teased you about it. Her name meant, "generous child," although she was nicest person you knew, she did not tolerate anyone making fun of her friends. In a way, she was your guardian, defender, and you were very grateful for that. Whenever she was around, nobody dared to make fun of you for your eyes.

Reminded of your childhood, you fought with your mother for her to buy you contacts right that instant, instead she refused, and got your sorry bum into the car and drove you to school.

While getting there, you reviewed back to the day at the hotel. Your parents had found you sleeping in the closet, but you do not remember waking up and going there at all.

Going into the school, you searched heavily for your homeroom; this was quite difficult since you tried to keep your eyes on the floor.

"Need help?" a heavily accented voice asked you.

Keeping your head down, you turned around, and said, "It would be very much appreciated, thank you."

Sneaking a glance, you noticed that she had shoulder-length ebony black hair, and equally black eyes. Currently, she was flipping a coin, almost as if playing heads and tails with herself.

"Rats, tails again. This coin doesn't like me," she trailed off, tilted her eyes toward you, and exclaimed, "Hello, my name is Wong Xiao Mei. What is yours?"

"Himitsu Hanayaru," was your reply.

"Secret Night-flower huh? Nice name. Much better than mine…so stupid, my name anyway, makes me sound conceited…Well then Himitsu-sang, what is your homeroom?"

You told her, and she replied that she knew exactly where that was. The two of you exchanged timetables, and found out that the two of you had the exact same classes, for which you were glad. At least in each of the classes, you would have someone friendly that you could listen to.

"Well, Takaneshi-sensei often likes to make new students introduce themselves, you know, your name, what are your interests, stuff like that…well, anyway, he'll probably make you wait outside of the classroom, and then make you enter. I really don't know why, it's probably for some dramatic effect that I'll never know…anyway, I'll tell the teacher that you're here," Wong Xiao Mei reiterated to you in such a confusing manner, that it took you several seconds to figure out exactly what she was saying.

Waiting by the lockers, Wong Xiao Mei-san pointed you out to the teacher; Takaneshi-sensei looked up, smiled at you, and walked into class. Wong Xiao Mei ran towards you, and instructed you to stand by the door until the teacher semi-introduced you to the class.

Reading the look on your confused face, she stated that, "You'll know what to do when the time comes," and hurriedly ran into class before the teacher could mark her late.

After the class had settled down, Takaneshi-sensei paused, and remarked, "Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome her into the class."

Stepping into the classroom, you felt a horrid chill running up your leg and that chill slowly steeped into your spine, you hastily stepped back out, and you guessed that Takaneshi-sensei took this as a sign of your shyness for he replied, "Come one in, we won't bite."

You willed your body forward, against the aura that you sensed, and stood in front of the classroom, you steadily introduced yourself with your eyes directed to the floor.

"Ohaiyou gozailimus. Watashi wa Himitsu Hanayaru-des," you paused to bow to your classmates. "I will be your new classmate from now on. I have moved from quite a distance away, and live quite a distance from here," you told your peers in your soft voice. "That is all you need to know about me."

"Thank you Himitsu-chan," said your sensei in a slightly irritated tone. "You may sit behind…oh…Tsukishiro-kun. He's the boy with the silver hair."

Sneaking a glance, at the back, there was a very fair (as in pale) silver-haired boy with brown eyes and glasses. You felt the aura most strongly from him.

"Oh yes, Himitsu-chan, do you have your student handbook with you?" Takaneshi-sensei asked.

You hesitantly opened your jacket and pulled out the handbook from your pocket in your shirt. Takaneshi-sensei looked through it, making sure everything was in order, before handing it back to you.

While making the journey towards your seat, you felt many eyes boring holes on your back and head, trying to decipher you, trying to guess what you're feeling.

In all honesty, you were feeling horrified at the moment. With each step you took, the more ominous the aura seemed to be. It was when you sat down that you realized that you were sitting behind the source of all that…power…

With your head bowed down, you looked up towards Tsukishiro-san. You noticed that he had oddly silver hair. You pushed your chair back from him uneasily, you did not like the power/aura/whatever it was, that he was emitting.

After school spirit was established, along with any news of certain school activities and clubs, your teacher left the room while your classmates and you waited around for the English teacher.

The day whizzed by you, you taking in everything but what your teachers were trying to teach you. You hurriedly tried to finish your work during school hours so that way you didn't have to do much when you got home. Thankfully, you finished most of it during school hours, and decided that you had done enough for your own understanding.

After school with absolutely no homework needing to be addressed, you took the bus home, and after changing out of your uniform into something a bit more casual, you walked to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

For the previous chapters, I forgot to introduce myself and the disclaimer.

Warning: I hardly ever update, and no, I'm not copying my own story on quizilla, where I go under the name of WistfulEyes.

Disclaimer: The day I own Card Captor Sakura will also be the day when Raiden the thunder god comes out the sky and tries to smoke my bum for killing his pet dragon.

Name: Call me Eve.

Now let's get started.**  
**

* * *

**Meetings.**

It was a regular children's park, with swings, a merry-go-round, and little horses that they could ride on. In all honesty, you loved the park. This place always brought you happy memories. Also, now that you were older and looking back onto this fragment of your past, now it seemed that normal children pay more respect to their elders than any other generation. You especially loved the fact that children under five usually did not care about appearances; they were more focused on having fun than anything else.

At the park, you were helping an elderly old woman take care of her grandchildren. Even though the two of you just met, you were already falling in love with her personality. For an eighty-year old woman, she had a lot, and you meant, a lot, of spry for her age.

She didn't dress or look the part either; you had thought she was the mother of the child, that is, up until the point where the boy had called her, "O-baa-sang!" with that youthful integrity of his.

Smiling at the lovely boy Hoshi, the two of you played together on the swings. Pushing the young five year old on his swings, higher, higher, and higher, it was bringing you much joy to hear his ecstatic laughter.

"HIMITSU!" whipping your head around, you saw that it was Wong-san, and she was waving and running over to you at the same time. "You baby-sit?"

"No, no," you laughed. "I just like kids."

"Well…I wouldn't be…liking them much right now…"

You could see what she meant. There were some kids that were throwing sand at each other, some of them were playing a mock sword fight, and…drinking the green water out of the water fountain?

"Why is the water fountain green?" you thought to yourself, shrugging it off, you contemplated writing a letter to the government complaining about the lack of hygiene.

That is up until…

"LOOK OUT!"

A strange string of events occurred. A football sailed through the air and nailed you in the side of the head. It was a rather strong kick so nothing much happened except for getting winded and landing on your knees.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

You looked up, and saw the face of a young girl, and she was quite beautiful for her age.

Smiling back, you were about to reply that you were fine, but the girl screamed once she made eye contact with you and threw sand in your eyes, blinding you.

"MOMMY!" the girl wailed. "She's a ghost!"

Instinctively you whipped your head towards the source of sound, but it was useless, seeing as…well you can't see. You flinched and clenched your fist at the comment, partly to will yourself away from crying, and to stop yourself from charging at the kid.

"TSUKISHIRO-SANG!"

"Yes Wong-san?"

"I'm going to stalk that loser child," Wong Xiao Mei said out loud, "and possibly break her in two. I _hate_ kids," she audibly muttered. "Take care of Himitsu-sang for me."

"Will-do."

Amidst the chaos of the park, you heard the pounding footsteps of Wong-san, followed by a yell exclaiming, "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID KID!"

"Himitsu-san, please follow," Tsukishiro-san's remark was followed almost immediately with a warm yet cold hand on your shoulder and was leading you slowly out of the park with comments like, "Watch out for that step," and "We're taking a left turn now."

After a few minutes, you decided to ask him where he was leading you, he simply said that he was planning to lead you to his friend's house, seeing as it was the closest in the area, and he was sure that you did not wish to have sand in your eyes for the long walk to his house.

"Thank you Tsukishiro-san," you replied, while feeling quite light-headed. You started to sway a bit.

"Are you okay Himitsu?"

"I think…I'm going to faint…" and with that you blacked out.

(Yue's P.O.V)

He felt Tsukishiro-san supporting a weight in his arms. It was then that Yue decided to wake up.

Harnessing Yukito's vision, he saw that he was supporting a girl's weight using his own. Yue currently could not see who the girl was, or what she looked like for that matter.

Tsukishiro-san was just moving to carry her on his back, but just at that moment, lightning struck right beside him, and to Yue, it was more than just a lucky coincidence.

Opening his wings for the first time in a while, he shook off his borrowed form, and hugging the girl more closely to him, he flew off before the second bolt of lightning could hit him.

Looking up, he could not see anything in or wrong with the sky.

"Right here angel-boy," a voice hissed beside his ear.

Whipping himself around, he saw the sky darken, as well as a creature in front of him.

"YOU!" he exclaimed.

"Me," said the strange creature in front of him.

"You will pay for you did to my Mistress," he whispered in a vicious tone.

"Sorry, I don't think I owe her any money."

Yue's light blue eyes glowed to a dangerous intensity, along with the creature in front of him. Making the first move, Yue fired his diamonds toward the creature, who simply vanished, and appeared behind him. Yue turned around and created a barrier before the…abomination could attack him with its black rose petals.

"Hmmnnn," a voice near Yue's chest groaned. "Tsukishiro-san, I'm scared now. I can't feel the ground beneath me. What's happening?"

She struggled to open her left eye, when she did; Yue nearly had a heart-attack thinking that his cover might have been blown, but he saw that she had sand in her eyes, and could not see him. But the intensity of her silver eyes nearly made his breath catch in her throat.

Snapping her eye shut, she muttered, "Must be sunset, or else his hair wouldn't be so white…"

"Ano…" Yue started, at a lost for words.

"_Himitsu-san,_" Tsukishiro-san's voice rang in his head.

"Himitsu-san, please," Yue said while descending. "Get onto my back; it's been quite a hassle trying to carry you to Touya-kun's house."

"Okay, you have to help me though…are you okay Tsukishiro-san? Your voice, and…au-well your voice seems different to me somehow…"

"No I'm fine," Yue quickly replied while disguising his voice. "I might be catching a cold, there's been an odd bug running around the school."

"I'm sorry for bringing you so much trouble Tsukishiro-san," Himitsu replied while she tentatively tried to find her way onto Yue's back.

"Hang on Himitsu," Yue told her while searching the skies for that creature. Inexplicably, the creature was gone as well as the dark skies. "I'm going to run quite fast."

"I'm sure I can handle it Tsukishiro-san."

Yue flew over to his Mistress's house, rushing into the foyer he quickly transformed into his borrowed form, and instructed Tsukishiro-san to take care of Himitsu-san.

"Wow Tsukishiro-san, you weren't lying when you said that you could run fast."

"_Just play along,"_ Yue whispered to Tsukishiro-san.

"Touya-kun! Sakura-chan!" Tsukishiro-san shouted.

"Yes?" came the voices of the two siblings.

"Himitsu needs to use your washroom to wash out her eyes. Can you please let her?"

"Sure!" came Touya's deep voice, which prickled the hair at the back of Yue's neck. Kinomoto's presence had profound affects on Yue…

"Watch for the stairs Himitsu-san…"

After Tsukishiro-san brought Himitsu to the washroom, Himitsu blindly grabbed Tsukishiro-san's shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Arigatou gozalimus Tsukishiro-san."

Tsukishiro-san hesitantly hugged her back, and left her to her own devices, while Yue told Tsukishiro-san to comb the house for his Mistress.

"Sakura," Tsukishiro-san said. "Yue wants to talk to you…oh, but he doesn't have enough energy to change into his true form right now. So, he's going to use me. Sakura, he met…it again. He said that you would understand, and that he would discuss this with you later."

With that said, Tsukishiro-san left the room to check on Himitsu.

"No, no, it's okay really," Himitsu's soft mellifluous voice rang through the living room.

"But, you're rather new here; don't you need help in getting home?" Touya asked with concern in his voice.

"But…I've troubled you…Tsukishiro-san and you especially, I simply can't accept anymore…"

"Would you feel better if it was someone with less homework then Yuki and I?"

"Yes…sort of…"

"OI! KAJUU!"

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura-chan exploded.

"I don't think that would be a good way to get her down Kinomoto-san," Himitsu-san said in a tone that soothed Yue's current headache.

"_I don't think I should have used up that much energy in that fight against that creature,"_ Yue thought to himself.

"Konbanwa," his Mistress's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Watashi wa Sakura. Who are you?"

"Himitsu Hanayaru."

"Oi, Kajuu, she needs some help getting home, would you mind?" Touya asked.

"Sure, my homework's done anyway," volunteered Sakura-chan. "AND I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

When they were putting on their shoes, Himitsu and Sakura made eye contact, Sakura visibly stared at Himitsu with wide eyes, but from the angles that Yue, Tsukishiro-san, and Touya were at; they could not visibly see Himitsu's face.

All of a sudden, Sakura shouted out, "O-nii-san, I'm taking Himitsu-san to her home."

Sakura swept Himitsu out, while she followed with the loud pounding footsteps of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I'm just updating everything I having right now, and then not update for quite a while.

Remember:

1. **I hardly ever update.**

2. **No, I am not copying myself on quizilla, where I go by the name of WistfulEyes. If you don't believe, you can ask me.**

3. I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I only own any OCs my sick twisted mind can come up with.

4. Enjoy my horribly predictable story.

Now let's get on with it.**  
**

* * *

**Dreams and Premonitions.**

(Himitsu's P.O.V)

"Himitsu-san, is this, your eyes, is that why you don't look at others?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes," came your soft reply, still not looking at her.

Sakura ran out in front of you and looked right dead into your eyes and simply said, "What are you hiding Himitsu-san?"

"Just my eyes."

"No, what are you really hiding?"

Admittedly, you were a little confused. You weren't aware that you were hiding anything other than your eyes…okay that was a lie. Sure everyone's got their skeletons in their own closets, but there wasn't anything that she would interested in…was there? No. You were pretty sure that there wasn't anything that you had to hide…but yet, here was little Sakura-chan, accusing you of hiding something beyond what was deemed "ordinary" by the society, and staring into your odd eyes with her bright emerald green ones.

"_What does she see that I don't?"_ a voice in your head questioned.

Sakura blinked, breaking the eye contact. Smiling, she extended her hand and simply said, "I don't know exactly what you're hiding Himitsu-san, but just know I don't hate you."

You stared at the child clinging to your hand, quite surprised at the bluntness of her words. This child…you didn't know how to react with her, how she seemed to be out of reach and out of touch with reality. Or maybe she knew what was going on better than anybody else. Sighing, you let Sakura drag you off in an unknown direction after telling her that you lived on 6 Nia Crescent.

(Kinomoto Sakura-san's P.O.V)

After arriving to Himitsu-san's house, her mother offered Sakura a ride back to her house. Sakura, having a fear of ghosts, and took that it was rather late into consideration; decided that it would be best to receive help from Himitsu-san's mother. While in the car, Sakura chatted eagerly with Himitsu's vivacious mother. Sakura was rather surprised that this was Himitsu's mother. The two were so different, how on earth were they related? Sneaking a glance at the ever-talking mother, you noticed that she had a peculiar mahogany coloured hair. Not brown, yet not quite red either, and her eyes, were striking silver.

"_Maybe that's where Himitsu-san got her eye colour from,"_ Sakura thought to herself. _"Well, maybe her other eye colour is from her dad."_

Gazing out into the distant, with the ever-chattering mother beside her, Sakura's eyelids began to droop and she fell asleep, with even breathing up until she started to dream…

A figure with large black wings with cat ears and tail was holding an unconscious person in its arms. Sakura guessed that it was female, but was unsure and doubtful of her estimation. Beside the odd couple, was a person with a rather short stature, and yet, was radiating a lot of power and energy.

The odd mystical creature opened her wings and an assault of needles came at Sakura. Yue came out in front, blocking the barrage of needles that threatened to harm her with his own snow-white wings. Some Star Cards floated out of Sakura's pocket, she was unable to read what cards they were because they were facing away from her, yet she could feel the energy and power radiating off of them. The short person that was beside the creature came up towards Sakura with a long knife. Taking off one of the floating cards, she summoned the Protect Card, and said to the white-clad figure, "I don't want to hurt you," while staring into bright emerald eyes so much like her own.

"But you have to," the person stated with a tone of severity that Sakura somehow knew did not suit her, "because I intend to do so to you," the person said while throwing the knife towards Sakura…

Waking up with a jolt, Sakura noticed that she was on the couch beside the living room. Looking around, she noticed Tsukishiro-san sipping cold water from a tall glass while sitting at the kitchen table. Beside him was a glass of chocolate milk. Tsukishiro-san looked up, and noticed that Sakura was awake, motioning to the empty chair beside him, he urged Sakura to sit. When Sakura sat down, Tsukishiro-san asked, "Is there anything you want to tell me so I can pass it on to Yue? He's resting right now, it appears the creature took more out of him then he thought, at least, that's what he said to me anyway. Who is this creature by the way?"

"We don't really know," Sakura replied after some time. "It said it didn't have a name."

"Interesting…is there anything you would like me to tell Yue after? Please say it in full detail, because I'm afraid he's going to rest for quite some time now, and I think you want the message to be delivered to him as soon as possible."

Sakura recounted, with amazing detail, exactly what happened in her dream, and added on that she thought it was another premonition of hers. Tsukishiro-san sat there, as cool as ice, while the look in his eyes told Sakura that he was thinking it over. Finally at length he replied, "What will come will come. We'll deal with it when need be, but I think it would be best if we prepared for it," here he paused while taking a sip from his water, and looking at nothing in concentration. "I think one of the figures from your dream is what Yue was trying to fight today."

Sakura eyes widened, "Really? Are you sure?"

"To be honest Sakura, I am not one hundred percent sure. I just have a hunch. All of what I can remember of that episode is the outline of something that looked like the creature from your dream. Oh, and Yue told me to tell you that it's back, the cat-angel is back."

(Yue's dream (I'm dropping the italics for this scene).)

Yue soared through the air behind his mistress whom was leading the expedition. His mistress claimed that she had sensed something during these odd hours of the night. Yue had shook off his borrowed form before flying off to meet Sakura-san, and now here he was, following Sakura-san to an unknown energy source.

Looking up, he watched Daidouji-san (Madison Taylor) carrying out her obsession of videotapes and dressing up his mistress. Sakura-san was in one of the well done yet outrageous battle costumes Daidouji-san often insisted upon her wearing. She was currently riding on Keroberos's back, and seemed to be paying more attention to the scenery then anything else.

When the unlikely group landed at Penguin Park they were all on guard. They all waited and tried to sense something for a few minutes before Yue replied, "It's not here."

"BUT IT HAS TO BE HERE!" his mistress shouted, clearly frustrated that the energy source was no longer to be found. "It has to be."

"Well, there's no real use for us staying around here if there isn't anything we can do," Keroberos stated, trying to be a voice of reason. "I think it would be best if we come back later when we actually find the-"

Out of the blue, walls of purple twilight popped up around the park and sealed the group inside. Yue and Keroberos tried to break through the barrier; Yue fired his crystals, while Keroberos tried to blast his way out.

"Give it up already," an unfamiliar voice rang through the park. "You'll just waste your energy, and that won't make any of you guys fun."

Stepping out of the shadows, a strange creature emerged. It appeared that its favourite colour was black. It had large black wings, cat ears, and tail. It also had a black kimono with silver ecliptic designs on it, and a red obi. Its crimson eyes took all of them in, and Yue couldn't help but feel uneasy when the eyes landed on him, and he saw the same happen to Daidouji-san.

"This can't be good," Yue thought. "Neither Daidouji-san nor I normally react like this."

The creature smiled, almost giving the impression that it was friendly. "Let the games begin," it stated, and with that all the sand, dust, and everything else but the tress and the park's playing structure, kicked up and a vicious hurricane was produced. The sand was almost strong enough to pierce the skin and it also made things impossible to see.

"SHIELD!" his mistress shouted, and instantly giant blue domes surrounded the party, protecting them from the onslaught. But yet, the some of the sand and other object still managed to infiltrate the shield, and the sand injured the group terribly. Finally there was a rip, and the protection of the Shield Card faded away.

"That's not strong enough to protect you people," the creature stated simply with a maniacally tinted tone of voice. "And yes Yue, I'm strong enough to break through the shield."

Yue blinked; surprised that the creature knew what he was thinking. Pushing the fact aside, he looked at the others. Sakura-san was looking both annoyed and crestfallen that she was unable to protect others. Out of all of them, Daidouji-san appeared to be handling the situation worse then the others because she had to magical power to protect herself with, even with Keroberos attempting to block the sand in order to protect her. But Daidouji-san, being who she was, was videotaping the entire drama.

"HOPE!" Sakura-san shouted, and Yue could have cursed his mistress's foolishness. What on earth did she hope to accomplish with that card? But visibly and mentally, the card was going into effect. He could see his mistress relax, and he himself could feel his mind clearing. Sakura-san's eyes opened, and once again, she took out the shield card.

But that didn't work before, why would it work now? Yue thought, but then had to cover his eyes so the sand would not do any further damage to his eyesight.

"PROTECT!" Sakura-san shouted once again, and Yue could no longer feel the sand hitting his skin. He looked up, once again, a dome was surrounding him and the others except this time it was white. Looking over to his mistress, he saw the once former shield card glowing a bright white, before settling down to the pink Star Card that he was accustomed to. He looked up towards the demon that caused them all of this trouble. Blood boiling, he fired his diamonds at the creature from within the protection, while his mistress summoned the fly and sword card to help her.

Flying up towards the hybrid of cat and angel, Sakura valiantly tried to fight the hybrid, but being too young and too nice for her own good, she lost the battle, and the cat-angel held her by the throat while the unnatural storm died down.

Yue, Keroberos, and Daidouji-san were all stunned. A little too afraid to move in fear of what might happen to Sakura-san. The hybrid was choking off his mistress's last vestiges of air, and the two magical creatures rushed forward trying to help, but the cat angel used purple energy to swing the two away and used needles to pin them to the ground.

A bright light was glowing near Sakura's heart, and it slowly became bigger until it was about the size of a card. "LASH!" Sakura shouted and neon pink energy was swiped along the hybrid's abdomen. The energy then took form of what looked like to be the God, Mercury, with a whip in his hand. The red-eyed creature then fell into the forest.

His mistress visibly wobbled in the air, and fell. Yue rushed up and caught his mistress while the effects of the Protect and Lash card disappeared and flew into Sakura-san's hand. Looking down, Yue saw a more elaborate shield decorating one of the cards with the word "Protect" written boldly underneath it, and a Mercury look-alike on another, with a whip and claw in his hand. Underneath it, the word "Lash" met his eyes.

"Is she alright?" came Daidouji-san's voice.

"She'll be fine," Keroberos replied. "She just needs some rest."

Yue placed Sakura down gently on the park bench, and noticed that the purple twilight barrier was slowly deteriorating. Looking around, Yue could see nothing wrong with the park.

"I'm not done with you yet," a cold voice issued from the forest.

Stepping out, Yue could see that the creature had taken the brunt of Sakura-san's attack. There were many cuts and bruises along her exposed skin since the sleeves were roughly torn off, and half of its left leg was exposed in a similar fashion. It had scraped its knee somehow, and there were many cuts along the visible part of its leg.

Yue and Keroberos glanced at each other through the corners of their eyes, and then simultaneously, they blasted their assault towards the creature. It feebly lifted its arm and created a shield similar to what held the group within the park earlier, but the hybrid's energy was spent, and the blasts easily broke the barrier and pierced holes in the creature's wings.

Cautiously approaching the fallen creature, they looked to see if it was still conscious. It was, and it looked amused.

"That was fun, we must do it again sometime," the creature stated while getting up and dusting itself off. It prepared to fly but Yue held it down firmly and icily said, "I'm not done with you yet. Who are you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think my master named me."

Yue looked towards the others in surprise, and they all had the same bewildered expression on their face. What kind of master doesn't name their creations?

A sickly sweet smell filled the air, and Yue saw purple mist in the air. Tracing its origin, he realized that it was coming from the hybrid. He wanted to attack the creature but found himself getting sleepy. He saw the creature leaving, and heard the soft thuds of Daidouji-san and Keroberos's bodies hitting the floor. He grabbed the creature's ankle while it was limping away. It simply jerked its foot away and solemnly said with amusement in its voice, "Count on me being back."

Yue, no longer able to stay awake, closed his eyes and fell asleep on the soft but cold sands of the park.

"Yue? Yue, please, wake up. Okiro!"

Groaning, Yue awoke, and the first thing he saw was his mistress's sparkling emerald eyes rimmed with worry. "I'm fine," he stated in response. "I'm just a little-" Yue paused and realized that Daidouji-san had recorded him during a moment of weakness. Yue groaned mentally, he disliked showing weaknesses towards anyone, showing weaknesses made him feel vulnerable.

Smiling Sakura-san went to check up on Keroberos. After everyone was awake, his mistress asked, "What happened to the cat-angel?"

"She left," Daidouji-san replied, while she was still taping. "It's odd that she doesn't have a name…" Daidouji mused out loud.

"There's one thing we can count on her doing though," Keroberos said while smiling mischievously.

"What's that?"

"She'll be back."

After everyone was settled, and it was arranged that Keroberos would take Daidouji-san home, Sakura-san ran up to Yue, and hugged him tightly in the middle. Yue faintly noticed that his mistress had grown since the last time he saw her.

"Thank you for catching me," Sakura-san said.

Later at the airport, Yukito, Keroberos, Daidouji and Sakura-san were seeing Hiiragizawa Eriol off. Yue knew him as "Master" at one point. He was once Clow Reed in one of his former lives. His current mistress boldly asked if he had anything to do with the attack done a few weeks prior to his leaving. Yue watched with Tsukishiro-san's eyes Sakura-san retelling the events to Clow, no, Hiiragizawa-san, and he simply stated that he had nothing to do with the event. Yue, Tsukishiro-san, Sakura-san, and Daidouji-san watched sadly as the young boy stepped on the plane and left. Keroberos tried to cheer everyone up by suggesting that they go for ice cream, Tsukishiro-san and Yue couldn't help but smile.

"His mind is always on treats."

Yue awoke, and noticed that Tsukishiro-san was sleeping rather peacefully. His mind recalling the dream, he wondered if Himitsu-san had any part in this. But quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. Yes, Himitsu-san was odd and strange, but so were many people, and they had no part in this. Also, unlike the other people they had encountered before, Yue could not sense any energy emanating from her at all. Which was rather strange in it self. Almost everyone had a smidgen of magical energy, but Himitsu-san appeared to have none at all.

This isn't a premonition, Yue thought. This happened three months ago. Why am I dreaming about it now?

(Himitsu's P.O.V)

"Stop it! Stop it!" You shouted towards no one in particular all you could tell was that something was wrong and you didn't want it to continue.

Two pairs of eyes suddenly emerged and for some reason, you felt that they were comforting you. One pair was light blue while the other was a dark brown of indescribable shade and intensity. You had never seen brown like that before.

You fell off a cliff; an angel with white hair and light blue eyes came rushing down while trying to grab your hand…

A beautiful ghost watching over Sakura-san…

A deadly demon with red eyes…

Hiroko's smiling face and demeanour…

Snow bunnies hopping across a lawn…

A brightly lit house with a cold empty feel…

The demon is coming back to you now, except now its shape was visible. It was no longer a demon, now it representing a cross between a fallen angel and a cat.

"WAKE UP!" it shouted.

And your eyes bolted open to see…


	5. Chapter 5

If I remember correctly, I believe this is a filler chapter where nothing much happens...

Well, enjoy if you can.

I don't own Card Captors. I'd be horribly rich off of fanatics like you and I if I did.

I'm also WistfulEyes on quizilla.**  
**

* * *

**A Normal Day.**

Nothing out of the ordinary in your room to be honest, but right at that moment…you know how sometimes when you wake up from a horrible nightmare, you suddenly don't trust anything you do normally? Currently your brain was in that mindset. Hesitantly you rose from your bed and scanned your room for anything foreign. You were suddenly thrown back bound down to your bed with strange purple twilight strings attached to your wrists and ankles that appeared to rise from the floor. A firm hand grasped the bottom of your chin before you saw two deadly hypnotic red eyes.

"You tell anyone about this, I'll hunt you down and skewer your friends," its hoarse voice echoed throughout through out the room in an eerie way.

The last thing you remember before passing out is an almost bruising pain on your neck.

"Himitsu-san, you look drained," Wong-san remarked the next morning.

"I'm fine," you smiled tiredly. "Once I get home, I'll go to sleep okay?"

A worried look flitted across Wong-san's face followed by a look of deep concentration. She frowned at the thoughts flitting through her head. You did not like this look of sombre concentration on Wong-san's facial features; it did not suit her at all. Finally, at length she asked, "Did you have a busy night yesterday?"

"No, it wasn't too busy. Other having sand thrown in the eyes, going over to Kinomoto-san's house, meeting Sakura-chan, and having bothered Tsukishiro-san for a good portion of the night, it wasn't too busy at all."

Wong Xiao Mei-san laughed heartily at your statement, and you frowned at first. You weren't trying to be funny, but decided to laugh along with her anyway. Suddenly, a flash of blue met your vision and you slowed your pace slightly to avoid bumping into anything or anyone. Slowly, the blue started to recede until it was a small wispy trail of blue invading your vision. Your eyes followed it, until it floated out of the window and up towards the sky.

"How strange," you thought while eyeing the mysterious blue light, shaking yourself out of the reverie you found Wong-san asking you if you felt all right, with her eyebrows knotted, and a frown invading her features. Although you were heartened that she was concerned, the look of concern did not suit her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I'm fine Wong-san; there is no need to worry."

"Stop adding the honorific Himitsu! I don't like it when people get all formal; it makes me feel so…old…"

Smiling, you replied, "I'll stop adding the honorific Wong."

"Don't call me Wong either! Again it makes me feel so damn old! Ach…the Japanese and their strict rules of courteousness, so damn sickening at times. And I know somethin's wrong with you Himitsu, I don't really care what you say, but you'd better tell me what's going down soon, 'cause I'll hunt you down if you don't, and there's something else to it too. You kind of feel like the smaller sister I never had…it's so strange though isn't it? I just met you and you're like a sister to me. By the way, when are you born?"

Ignoring the error you replied, "Eighty-nine, sixth month, twenty-first day."

"Great! I was born on the twelfth month and twenty-first day. Call me Mei-Mei (Mày-Mày), in my language it means little sister."

"I'll try getting used to calling you Mei-Mei Wong-san. You're Chinese aren't you?"

"It's Mei-Mei. And, yeah, pretty much. I piss off all the teachers by handing in all my work in kanji. Since it's the only form of written Japanese that I can actually write and understand."

"But I thought all of China had the odd kanji…"

Carrying out a conversation about pictorials of all things, you and Mei-Mei walked idly towards your classroom while I followed you hesitantly, almost secretly to your classroom. I think you sensed my presence behind you because fleetingly, I saw you glance behind yourself, but I had hid behind a locker before you had a chance to look at me clearly.

The two of you were right outside the doorway now. Using your oddly speckled eyes, you stared at the doorway blankly. You didn't want to go in right now; you were feeling the strange vibe that Tsukishiro-san emitted. You wanted to stay away from that guy as much as possible. Checking your watch, you saw that you had plenty of time before you had to go into that classroom, and decided to persuade Mei-Mei into staying out of the classroom for a while. It took some arguing, but some general agreements were made. Yes, Mei-Mei would accompany you during the aimless wandering around the school, as long as the two of you dropped off your book bags in the classroom and that the two of you don't go wandering outside in fear of getting your indoor shoes dirty.

Opening the door Wong leisurely walked into the classroom to deposit both of your bags. Unfortunately for you Tsukishiro-san decided to enlist both Wong and you as help in getting the classroom ready for the school day. You toiled away furiously, trying to do a decent enough job quickly so you wouldn't have to come back here to help him again or whatever (I'm tired, shut up). Breathing in and out slowly, you helped Tsukishiro-san tidy up the classroom quickly, up until the aura he was emitting was sending shivers up your spine.

"Are you okay Himitsu-san?" Tsukishiro-san questioned.

"I-I'm f-fine," you stammered back while trying to get away from him.

"Himitsu, sorry, Himitsu-san, I don't think that you are-"

"I have to go," you replied quickly before dashing off into the corridor and sprinting into the girl's lavatories to quickly splash cold water onto your face. Tsukishiro…he wasn't a bad guy but there was something about him that just creeps you out. You try to relax your breathing, not working so far, and suddenly you had the huge urge to vomit…

(Wong Xiao Mei's P.O.V)

Mei-Mei helped Tsukishiro in cleaning up the classroom before she dashed off to find Himitsu. It wasn't that Wong Xiao Mei was purposely neglecting a friend in a time of need. It was just that she knew that Himitsu would be able to take care of herself that was, up until Mei-Mei's gut feeling began to squirm at that thought. Wong Xiao Mei was half positive that Tsukishiro would follow her to the bathroom, but it turned out that he had yet to write the date and day so it was crucial for him to stay behind.

"Himitsu?" Wong Xiao Mei timidly asked when she entered the girl's bathroom. For some reason, she felt as though she was invading somebody's home.

A toilet flushed and Himitsu came out hesitantly staring at the ground in her usual manner before she went to the sink to wash out her mouth. Wong hesitantly put her small hands onto Himitsu's shoulders and asked her, "You okay nay-jiang?"

"I-I-I th-th-think so," she responded brokenly in fear of what Wong guessed was throwing up again.

"Come on, it's almost class time nay-jiang, I don't think he'll scare you that much during that time especially since we have such…invigorating teachers."

Himitsu laughed weakly evidently picking out the sarcasm in Wong Xiao Mei's voice. Then the dubious duo slowly made their way towards their classroom chatting about ridiculous aspects of life that I the writer will probably never understand. The two were the last ones to enter the classroom on time, and after school spirit, rules, and the country's anthem was played, class started.

Wong Xiao Mei did her best in order to be alert for her struggling mark in this math class, but instead found herself staring blankly at the blackboard and listening to the melody of the birds outside.

"Himitsu? What is the answer?" Hiro-sensei asked scaring Mei-Mei out of her wits considering that she was just sitting beside Himitsu.

"Five hundred sixty-eight point nine nine," Himitsu replied before she waited for Hiro-sensei to say, "Correct," in order to continue to stare at the beautiful day outside.

Smiling, Wong Xiao Mei wrote a note hurriedly before crumpling it up and throwing it onto Himitsu's desk when Hiro-sensei wasn't looking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Himitsu smile before making her reply.

Much of the periods passed this way before the bell rang signalling lunch, where Wong Xiao Mei got Himitsu to go outside for some much needed sun. Once outside, Wong saw Himitsu blinking repeatedly in what she assumed to be foreign sunlight to her, before "Mei-Mei" decided that it would probably be better for the two of them to sit in the shade. There they talked about random things. Well, it was mostly Wong Xiao Mei talking and Himitsu listening, but it seemed rather enjoyable nonetheless.

From afar, Mei-Mei saw Tsukishiro and Kinomoto approaching them leisurely. Well, somewhat, they seemed to be talking about something while they were making their way towards the two. Personally, Mei-Mei did not bother with the two knowing that they probably meant no harm. Himitsu on the other hand, didn't seem to think so considering that she ran off saying some lame excuse that Mei-Mei didn't catch because she knew it was a lie. Instead, she waited patiently for Tsukishiro and Kinomoto to make their way towards her while she nibbled on a random rice cracker.

Two shadows towered over Wong Xiao Mei; she snapped her head up and responded, "Konnichiwa Tsukishiro-kun, Kinomoto-kun! Oh gain ki deska?"

"We're doing fine Wong-san," came Tsukishiro's soft reply. "Is Himitsu alright? She left rather suddenly this morning."

"Well she's obviously alright if she's still here don't cha think?" Wong remarked while winking slyly at Tsukishiro-san from behind her rice cracker. Quite unexpectedly, Tsukishiro-san blushed and Wong's cracker nearly fell out of her mouth in shock.

"Where is she?" Kinomoto-kun asked angrily. "I saw her here, but she ran away. Why is she avoiding us for no reason? We haven't done anything to her at all!"

Tsukishiro-san came up behind Kinomoto-san in order to reconcile and calm him down. Wong smirked from behind her cracker and remarked that if she didn't know better, she would've sworn the two were a married couple. The hushed and hurried conversation of the two was abruptly paused, causing Mei-Mei to look up from her cracker to find the two friends staring at her with bewilderment etched onto their faces.

"Crap, what do I do now?" Wong thought (somewhat) before she made her next remark.

"Hey cutie, whatcha staring at?" she said jokingly while winking.

Kinomoto-san scoffed before stalking off grumbling about something that sounded like, "Never go to Wong for straight answers," while Tsukishiro-san on the other hand bid her farewell and went off to catch up with Kinomoto-san.

Wong Xiao Mei was still laughing when Himitsu came over after spying on the three during their conversation. Wong didn't mind, though she was rather curious as to why Himitsu reacted so badly every time Tsukishiro-san was close to her. She put that thought into her head later when it was the right time to ask.

"Works every time," Wong remarked to Himitsu between her laughs. "No nay-jiang, I'm not on drugs."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Card Captors, must I keep saying this?

I only own whatever OCs I feel like making.

...DEATH TO UNPLEASANTRIES!! Okay, now the firefox spelling thing is just pissing me off now...

WistfulEyes on quizilla, please don't sue me.

This should be more interesting than the last chapter...**  
**

* * *

**Strange Sights.**

(Himitsu Hanayaru's P.O.V)

You were taking the scenic route home today, for you; the day was far too lovely to be enjoyed indoors. And if something happened so you didn't do your homework? Frankly you didn't care about the consequences right now. As your mother would probably say, "There's no sense in doing things that we may regret later."

You strolled along admiring the day, somehow, while looking on the ground in order to avoid eye contact with people. Not caring where your feet were taking you at the current moment, you then noticed that you were in a neighbourhood with many peach and cherry blossom trees, making the place seem like a pretty pink paradise. You stood underneath a single peach blossom, closed your eyes, and inhaled its scent while feeling the warm sunlight dappled onto your skin. You felt a cold compress on your heart suddenly, and then you carefully opened your left eye to see whom (or what) it was.

"Good afternoon Himitsu-san," Tsukishiro-san smiled warmly towards you, while you inconveniently felt his aura at full force and you stepped back a little.

"…and I was wondering if you could help Himitsu-san. Ano…Himitsu-san?" Tsukishiro-san questioned once he noticed you were backing away a little.

"S-s-s-s-sorry Tsukishiro-san, but…I can't, bye!" and with that remark, you ran off.

"The…Tsukimine Shrine," you read the sign, instantly you felt a pull towards the shrine. "Do not listen to your intuition Hanayaru. Every time you do that something bad happens badly," you thought while trying your best to walk away from the shrine, but it turned out to be a rather odd dance of you making two steps forward, and then something pulling you three steps back.

"Oh forget it!" you blatantly thought and then you let yourself be steered hesitantly towards a cherry blossom tree. You sensed something odd coming off of the tree, but it was neither passive nor aggressive, unlike the aura that you sensed from Tsukishiro-san, man that dude creeps you out. The tree relaxed you to be quite honest, even though the aura did not seem to take a certain side, seeing as it was rather warm and comforting. But you suddenly felt an ominous but familiar aura behind the cherry tree.

Strange twilight strings erupted from everywhere trapping you within its treacherous bindings. Of course, you struggled furiously, but the ropes seemed to be wrapping themselves tighter around you, cutting off the circulation in some areas, especially your wrists, so you deceased.

"Hello my lovely Hana-des," a familiar voice greeted.

"Oh please," you prayed. "Not him…"

Two, memorable, deadly red eyes appeared in front of you. Had it not been the situation you would have found the eyes to be friendly, beautiful even. But no, they were cold and unforgiving, and seemed to pierce your soul. It smirked at you and stepped back slowly on one of the wires that was directly in front of you while passing through the others. You observed it, now realizing it was a her.

"How peculiar," you thought while studying her.

She smirked evilly before saying, "I thought you would like to see my face before passing out," with this, she laughed at the look on your face.  
Before you could wonder what she meant, a thick purple twilight ribbon wrapped around your neck and began to tighten mercilessly. She smirks a bit before coming over and tapping her chin in thought.

"Hm…let's try…brown eyes," she said before coming closer and putting a hand over your left eye. You would've screamed in the pain. It felt as though little maggots were in your eye, and was eating the top layer while leaving a trail of slime across it. All of a sudden, the pain ceased, and you looked at the odd cat-angel with blurry vision. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sakura-chan and Kinomoto-san approaching the two of you quickly, and you smiled in relief. You locked eyes with Sakura-chan and mouthed a, "Arigatou," before passing out.

(Kinomoto Touya-san's P.O.V)

Ignoring his sister's warnings, he rushed over in order to help his classmate that was in serious trouble, disregarding the fact that this particular classmate was being very cold towards his best friend, Yuki-kun. But then the hybrid being throws him back violently with a purple wave of energy.

"I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far. Oh key of the star," he heard his sister's voice echo through the place. "With powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! RELEASE!" with that said, Touya turned around to look at his younger sister, and witness the necklace that she always wore, turn into a staff.

"SWORD!" she shouted, and Kinomoto Touya-san's eyes widened.

"She shouldn't be playing around with swords!" Kinomoto Touya-san thought his brotherly instinct kicking in, but let her cut the binds around Himitsu before he ran to catch her and dart off to a safe place that he could still watch the well being of his sister.

Sakura-chan did manage to drive the twilight bonds back a bit before all of them snapped back into place around an imaginary object before separating to attack Sakura-chan. All of this happened in less than a blink of an eye, and Kinomoto Touya-san could plainly see that the strings were overwhelming his sister, and she was already having a hard time avoiding them, regardless if she had a way of deflecting all of the vines. A faint light started to surround her, it was mostly white, but yet, it was multi-coloured at the same time.

Himitsu jerked out of Kinomoto Touya-san's grasp, rolling onto the floor, with a groan she slowly picked herself up from the floor and locked her warm dark chocolate eyes with Touya-san's own eyes, so similar in colour. For a moment Touya-san found himself staring back before a large BOOM had caught Himitsu's attention and she gasped out, "Sakura-chan's in danger! I have to do something!"

She was about to rush off before Touya-san held her back saying, "We can't go off like that, we might hurt ourselves or endanger my sister even more."

"But we can't do nothing!"

"I didn't say we would endanger my sister," he remarked before his hand closed steadily into a fist.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

Touya-san looked away from the girl before his anger got the best of him.

"We could distract her so that way Sakura-chan could do something," Himitsu suggested after an awkward silence.

"How?"

An evil smirk came to her lips before she said, "I've got a plan."

"You know, it's really hard to tell that you're a nutcase," Touya-san remarked.

He saw her smirk before saying, "Alley-yoop!" With that remark, Himitsu was catapulted into the air by him, angling herself, Himitsu managed to land on the hybrid's back similar to a piggy-back style, and startling everyone, she reached up and softly rubbed the thing's ear. To Touya-san's surprise, the hybrid had started purring.

"S-s-s-s-s-stop it!" it hissed, being greatly distracted by Himitsu, the strange wire attacks were slowed, but then they bound themselves Himitsu's small (and rather short) frame. When Kinomoto Touya-san saw this he panicked and made to go help Himitsu somehow, but when she shouted, "DON'T!" in that awful tone of voice, he stopped proceeding. Didn't matter, the cat-angel just decided to wrap him up too.

"You evil wretches!" it hissed venomously while its voice deepened at the same time. "You will pay little Hana-chan, along with your pathetic mate."

"He/She is not my mate!" both Himitsu and Touya replied at the same time.

"Doesn't matter to me anyway, since your both going to be dead soon."

The wires bound themselves tightly around both Touya-san and Himitsu's frame; Touya gasped in pain, while Himitsu made an odd sound that sounded similar to a bus putting on the breaks really fast. For a final finishing touch, the odd hybrid strangled Himitsu (again…sigh, you need to stay out of trouble don't you?) and Touya. Of course Touya struggled, of course he tried to get air into his lungs, and he well…didn't succeed.

"DISPERSE!" Sakura yelled, and the white aura grew even brighter. "Cut the binds around my brother and my friend!" she yelled while throwing out her arm. The white aura around Sakura shot out and cut the binds that were around Touya and Himitsu. Touya fell to his knees and gasped for air, not caring about much else at the moment, it was much of a blur to him. He assumed that Sakura used something that had to do with arrows and shots to chase the cat-angel away. Hearing the characteristic pounding footsteps of his sister, he looked up into her eyes and replied with an, "I'm fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief. A bright white rectangle came in between them and Sakura reached up to grab it. The bright light of the rectangle faded into a violent pink, all Touya could see was the back of the card, which had a strange symbol on it. Sakura gave the card to her brother to examine and said, "I'll explain later."

Sakura went to go check on his classmate while he flipped the card around to examine the front. It looked ordinary enough. There was a kanji symbol on the top, a strange diagram of what looked to be ribbons being burned, and the words: Dispel Card was written in bold capital letters underneath.

He heard the sound of scuffling feet and turned around. Himitsu had gotten herself off of the floor. Seeing the two siblings, she straightened up and bowed before saying, "Thank you Kinomoto-san, Sakura-san. Sorry for the trouble," with that she made to leave.

"Touya," he found himself saying automatically.

"Pardon?" Himitsu remarked before turning around.

"Call me Touya."

"Alright then. Thank you Touya-san, Sakura-san. Sorry for the trouble," after giving a short bow, she walked off with Touya staring after her.

"O-nii-san," Sakura called while tugging on his shirt. "Why did you insist on her calling you by your first name? The only other person I see you do this to is Yuki-kun."

Touya opened and closed his mouth many times like a fish out of water. The truth was, he didn't know. He did not know why he insisted on his classmate calling him by that name, perhaps it was because of her smile, the fact that she was shy and able to pull of a crazy stunt like that, or was it something else…Touya didn't notice that Sakura was guiding him back towards their house, he was far away from the Tsukimine Shrine when a blinding white light had struck down onto Himitsu knocking her unconscious.

(Cat-angel's P.O.V)

The hybrid smiled gleefully at her handiwork. Despite its injuries from the Arrow and Shot, it had managed to escape from the two apparitions and had cast a spell on Himitsu, making her forget everything that had happened today. While mentally patting itself on the back for a job well done, two black figures bubbled up from the ground looking very crossly at the cat-angel.

"You," a solemn and commanding voice sounded out towards the cat-angel. "You almost killed the girl."

"I needed to do that, if I didn't Sakura wouldn't have-"

"I don't care about Sakura. Not at this moment anyway. She would've made that card regardless if you threatened the girl or not. Your behaviour is unacceptable. You know how important Himitsu is," the short leader scolded.

"You know I wouldn't have killed her mast-"

"Enough."

The cat-angel was silenced, but its eyes were twitching rather violently, and the third figure chuckled heartily before a glare from both the leader and the cat-angel silenced it.

"I want a name," the cat-angel blurted out randomly. "So that way, I don't have to be referred to as the hybrid or the freak of nature from those jerks."

"Your name will be Ume, and your partner's name will be Umeko. Though Ume, I will suspend your activity from here on out."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!!!?????!! WHY?"

"You know very much why. Umeko, you will be in charge of the activities now."

"Of course master," Umeko said in a suave voice. "But I may need some help…"

"Fine, Ume, you help Umeko when she needs it."

"Oh thank you master! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ume shouted with glee while jumping up and down.

"Remember this though, both of you, don't touch Himitsu," with that, their short master faded into the forest scenery and disappeared, while Umeko flew Himitsu back to her house taunting her authority over Ume on the way.

(Himitsu's P.O.V)

You awoke in the living room on the couch; you felt like you had just woken up from a night out. Stumbling about the kitchen you pour yourself a glass of water and gulp the cool clear liquid down. You had a peculiar feeling of being completely drained of all energy, and you were so tired that you could fall asleep on your feet. You saw a note on the refrigerator, on it explained that your mother had left to go to her friend's house and emphasized the fact that she had not seen this friend of hers in years. Discarding the note you opened the fridge and poured yourself a glass of your favourite beverage and gulped it down in 10 seconds flat. Wiping your mouth crudely you poured yourself another glass except this time, it was with sake and much to say, when you finished, you weren't drunk, but you were bordering it. You could never hold your alcohol well. Wiping your mouth again, you glanced outwards to look at the stars. Mars was bright, and some familiar constellations shone brightly in the sky. While taking a sip of your beverage (not sake this time) you looked up and choked in surprise.

"What on earth…? The northern lights? But that shouldn't happen in Japan…" you thought while studying it. "Plus it's silver," you mused out loud. "Isn't the northern lights supposed to be multicoloured?"

Swirling the drink in your hand, you set it on the table and decided to go outside and investigate. Putting on a light coat you walked outside followed the strange silver light, for some reason, it seemed to be getting closer. Then, all of the silver lights streaked across the sky and seemed to be collecting in one place you ran trying to catch up but it was just so out of your reach panting out of breath you put on an extra burst of speed trying to catch up to it but all of a sudden it disappeared. You walked forward cautiously for a moment searching the skies for the aurora borealis, but your eyes had locked onto something else that was rather peculiar. You gazed silently at a glowing Kinomoto-san that seemed enraptured by an object or person that you could not see, after a moment his gaze had locked onto you. You felt as though you had intruded upon a private moment before you smiled and turned around to walk (really you wanted to run) away, but stopped when Kinomoto-san told you to wait for him.

"Oi Hanayaru-chan," Kinomoto-san remarked making your rather taken aback. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no it's nothing Kinomoto-san," you replied, still confused.

"I told you this afternoon to call me Touya Hanayaru-chan."

"You…did?" you half-asked while wracking your brain to remember exactly what had happened this afternoon.

"Yeah…don't you remember?"

The disappointment in his voice was rather evident to you and it bothered you greatly. You shuffled through your memory but it just simply couldn't recall what happened in the afternoon. After a few gruelling minutes of memory searching, Kinomoto-san tipped up your chin to look deeply into your eyes, and slowly said, "I wish you could remember Hanayaru," with the utmost sincerity. The look seemed so familiar to you for some reason, but you couldn't place it…

Unexpectedly, salt-water welled into your eyes, and a tear unexpectedly came down your cheek. Kinomoto-san gently wiped it away saying, "Please don't cry I don't like to see my friends upset."

"Friend," you thought while the word itself took its toll on you. A warm feeling spread throughout your body, starting at the head, travelled down towards your toes and fingers before retracting to your heart.

You turned around and ran off crying into the darkness. You weren't paying attention, Kinomoto-san's look had bothered you greatly, and you knew either he or you or maybe both had done something great in order for him to consider you a friend. It wasn't just his look that had bothered you, and to be honest, you were scared, why couldn't you remember anything?

Like I said before, you weren't paying attention while you were running blindly; you accidentally collided with someone…

(Kinomoto Touya's P.O.V)

He watched her run away, and he wanted to chase after her but something in the back of his mind told him that he would probably cause more damage than repair it. He then forced himself to go home and mull it over for the night. For some reason, he felt that everything would pave over in the morning. Though it bothered him greatly that she had run away like that crying, plus she had sincerely forgotten the events that had happened this afternoon. What had brought her here in the first place?

"The Northern lights," his conscious answered, and he thought back to what had just happened on the balcony…

**Flashback**

He had gone up to the roof for his laundry, he had been falling behind in his chores for some reason or another, and he looked up witnessing something that nearly floored him. It was the northern lights, but here… in…Japan…miles away from the North Pole where this stuff usually happened…it appeared to be getting closer now, so close…reaching up like a small child he wondered if it was close enough to touch. Much to his amazement, he was able to grab it and bring it down to his level and he let the substance flow over his hands. It felt like gauzy silk that was cool to the touch, and was as soft as a blanket. Quite unexpectedly, the substance rushed into his hands and distributed itself evenly in his body (if you guys don't get it, he absorbed the thing) and he stood gasping for breath. Lifting up his vision, his eyes widened at what he saw next.

"O-kaa-san?" he thought, astonished.

She was there, in all her beautiful black-haired glory, she was speaking to the oldest Kinomoto sibling, but he could not hear clearly.

"To…I…come…warn…about…" her voice was steadily getting clearer. "Don't trust…Mi…she can't be trusted. Do not let your eyes blind you Touya-san, be wary." With that she vanished and that's when he looked down and saw his classmate. He waved at her, telling her to wait for him.

**End Flashback…sort of…**

He was back in his room mulling things over silently in his head. In the next room he heard Sakura talking to somebody, and that person responded in an Osaka-Ben accent. Brushing it off, for once, he pulled the covers over him and stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. Hanayaru-san seemed sincere when she replied that she could not remember the day's events. Plus he had somehow heard her thoughts in his head and she seemed quite distressed that she could not remember what had happened this afternoon.

"Well, I wouldn't blame her," Kinomoto Touya thought. "Usually people don't forget something like that. I wonder what happened to her…" was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep with the image of his mother by his bedside.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgive me, I forgot to insert this chapter the last time. I am so flipping stupid.

I do not own Card Captors. Card Captor Sakura, or anything that actually belongs to Clamp.

I am not copying myself off of quizilla where my name is WistfulEyes.

Please enjoy whatever you find entertaining in the story.**  
**

* * *

**Blanks.**

(Tsukishiro-san's P.O.V)

Tsukishiro-san fell down rather bewildered, he sure as heck didn't see that coming at all. Getting up he saw that a classmate of his had barrelled him over and spilled all of his groceries, which also happened to be his dinner (Yuki eats a lot. Like me. I love food). Sighing, he grudgingly picked up his dinner, along with the help of this certain classmate whom he couldn't recognize at the moment.

"I'm sorry," his classmate's shaky voice breathed out, before sprinting away.

Tsukishiro-san caught his classmate's wrist and was about to thank them before he noticed that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he found himself asking grasping his classmate's wrist and holding her in place gently making sure she wouldn't run off. Slowly, his classmate brought her head up, as if trying to find the courage to answer. When they locked eyes, Himitsu's lip trembled and she buried her face into Tsukishiro-san's shoulder.

"Daijobu-ka?" Tsukishiro-san asked.

"Iei," Himitsu sniffled. "Wa-wata-ta-sh-shi wa adama conguli Tsukishiro-san," she gave a short gasp before she continued. "I can't remember…remember…anything, w-why is this ha-hap-penning?"

"What happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW DAMMIT! I JUST SAID THAT!"

Tsukishiro's eyes widened before he pushed her away, and she fell on her knees trying to hide her sobbing face. "Let's get you home," Tsukishiro-san found himself saying before he had time to think. Grasping her by her arm, he lifted her up and started towards the opposite direction of his home.

"Where do you live?" Tsukishiro-san asked.

"6 Nia Crescent," she sniffed one last time before calming down.

"Come I'll take you there," he stated before he started to drag her towards her house in an awkward silence. He felt her squirm in his grip and he tightened it afraid that she would run off.

"Please let go of my arm, you're hurting me Tsukishiro-san," Himitsu whimpered out and he quickly let go apologizing just as quickly. Himitsu fell into place beside Tsukishiro-san making small talk with questions such as how Himitsu felt about her new home in Tomoeda, questions that revealed nothing about her personality but displayed her emotions.

"I'm hungry," Tsukishiro-san remarked before Himitsu laughed.

"I'll get you something to eat once we get home okay?" Himitsu offered before the world around the two became pitch black. "Tsukishiro-san…wh-what's happening?"

Glancing around nervously, Tsukishiro-san kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, before he felt a small soft hand grasp his firmly, applying an almost bruising grip.

"Hi-Himitsu?" Tsukishiro-san stuttered nervously.

Nervously biting on her fingernail, Himitsu replied, "I'm scared of the dark Yu-Tsukishiro-san," and he couldn't help but smile at the reaction and squeeze her hand back reassuringly while he continued to scan the darkness for any trouble, when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled uncomfortably for a moment before Himitsu gave out a cry before her body suddenly fell forwards, I tried to catch her but Tsukishiro-san beat me to it, having barely caught her around the middle before she hit the ground. Afraid he had seen me; I quickly stepped back far enough so that way his eyes could not penetrate the darkness. Hugging Himitsu tightly, Tsukishiro-san squinted into the darkness to see if there was any danger…

_"Let me out,"_ Yue's voice rang through Tsukishiro-san's head. Closing his eyes, Tsukishiro-san felt Yue's personality surface and was mentally preparing himself for the lull of sleep whenever this happened, however…there was something different this time. This time, although he was no in control of his actions, he could see, hear, and feel everything that was happening. He was awake.

Yue was holding Himitsu in his arms with his wings thrown up high into the air defiantly challenging those who dared to defy him. Tsukishiro-san sensed something behind him and Yue whirled around blocking the assault with his arm that was glowing light blue with his own magical energy. Tsukishiro-san could sense Yue's surprise when Yue realized that a girl was wielding a fan of epic proportions. She had short whitish-silver hair with two unnaturally long bangs that hung down past her waist. She had a dark grey kimono on with white flower designs stitched onto it. In her hands were two large wooden fans with plain golden-yellow paper. The darkness that had engulfed Himitsu and Tsukishiro-san was slowly disappearing.

"Who are you?" Yue demanded.

"Umeko," Umeko answered in an even voice, her dark purple eyes betraying no emotion.

"Who is your master?"

"She does not wish to reveal herself to the likes of you."

"Souka," Yue stated while carefully placing Himitsu onto the ground, while he mentally and physically prepared himself for the fight that was about to ensue.

"Don't you dare hurt my mistress," Yue warned before he shot forward with his arm glowing dangerously. When he was about…ten centimetres away from her, Yue put on an extra burst of speed before he slammed his fist down onto the pavement making the bricks fly everywhere before looking up to witness that his assailant had jumped up to dodge the attack. Flying up with tremendous speed, Yue met Umeko head on and unleashed a series of punches and kicks at a frightening speed, only to be aggravated by Umeko when she simply strapped the two humongous fans onto her back and blocked each assault with her hands and arms while she created clouds to stand on.

Guessing that Umeko did not have wings to fly with, Yue flew backwards while he created his energy bow. Creating three arrows at once, Yue flew around gallantly, sending volley after volley of arrows only to have Umeko block them with her fan glowing of red energy, looking stoic and distinctly bored. While firing his arrows Yue distinctly noticed that Umeko needed the support of the clouds in order to suspend herself in the air. Summoning multiple volleys at many different angles before summoning a powerful arrow, Yue carefully aimed the arrow at the cloud before he let the string go, piercing and breaking the cloud before Umeko started to fall. Stringing the bow quickly, Yue rushed down and fired multiple shots at Umeko only to have her summon a red barrier around her while she plummeted like a rock onto the ground. A large boom sounded throughout the neighbourhood possibly waking up the entire world it was that large. Umeko carefully let the barrier down before she swung her fan at Yue, whom having barely avoided the attack, got a few strands of hair lopped off before he set his bow and fired at Umeko in the shoulder and nailed her into the ground. Yue saw her visibly wince in pain before he fired multiple arrows into her body and clothes effectively pinning her into the ground.

"Any last words?" Yue asked before summoning an arrow aimed decisively at Umeko's head.

"Now Ume!" Umeko whispered.

"Roger Will co Umeko!" a familiar high-pitched annoying voice sounded before purple strings sprung up from the grounds and bound Yue to the ground. "Here Umeko, let me help you with that."

Yue stared up at the sky, struggling against his bonds he tried to turn his head to see exactly who had bond him to the ground when to the surprise of both Tsukishiro-san and Yue, they found that they were unable to move their head because the person had effectively bond their body to the ground so that way they could not move a single millimetre out of their position. Yue suddenly saw Umeko come into view along with another familiar person.

"You!" was all Yue could muster up at the moment.

"Yes me. And I finally have a name now! My name is Ume thank you very much and I would appreciate it if you would address me as such," Ume, formerly known as the cat-angel to both Yue and Sakura-chan, royally announced.

Kneeling down, Umeko's hands glowed carmine before Yue felt one of her hands slowly sink into his chest. Her other hand slowly roam over certain parts of Yue's chest before stopping over his heart. Out of the blue both of Umeko's hands plunged into a specific part of his chest and Yue's body shook in pain before he started thrashing his wings, arms and legs desperately trying to free himself from the purple bonds Ume had placed upon him. Within Yue, Tsukishiro-san felt faint, and he was transported into a world of black like he had been before. However, there was one thing that he could see very clearly, he could see cute little Sakura-chan within her room sleeping with the star cards placed upon her desk.

_"It's after the star cards,"_ Tsukishiro-san realized. _"I have to stop her. I have to stop Umeko."_

**Click. Clack. Clack. Clack.** Umeko's traditional wooden sandals sounded across the imaginary floor of the current plane (or was it dimension?). Tsukishiro-san whirled around while the bow he used in competitions appeared and he took it without a second thought. Loading an arrow into the bow, he aimed it steadily at Umeko. Firing, Umeko merely sidestepped the attack while she continued to trudge forth towards Sakura-chan's room. Not being a magical creature himself, Tsukishiro-san could not put up much of a fight against Umeko, but he did manage to keep her at bay for quite a while before she whipped out her fan and bluntly bashed it against Tsukishiro-san's legs, paralysing him somehow. Marching forward, she placed her hands onto the image before the same procedure began with Yue. Sinking her hands into the image, Tsukishiro-san saw that she was trying to steal the cards by lulling them slowly towards her, Umeko had managed to hypnotize Sweet, Loop, Twin, and Little towards her before Tsukishiro-san had managed to crawl forward enough to upset her balance by painfully swing his arm into her knee. Umeko collapsed onto the ground, and slammed her wooden sandal onto his right cheek. Tsukishiro-san drew back and felt his face, taking his hand away from his face; he saw the sticky red liquid on his fingers before he saw Umeko walking off. Spotting the bow near him, he loaded an arrow before carefully taking aim and letting go. He witnessed the arrow sail through space and when it was about fifteen centimetres away from Umeko's head, she spun around and caught the arrow between the tips of her index and thumb. Umeko shot Tsukishiro-san an icy glare (that effectively sent chills down his spin) before letting the arrow drop. Smirking, she disappeared back into the darkness and Tsukishiro-san was thrown back into reality so suddenly that he swore he felt his mind blur as though he was about to have a migraine.

Tsukishiro-san distinctly heard Yue groan before he heard Umeko remark, "Got 'em."

"About time too! What took you so long anyway?" Ume snottily remarked.

"His borrowed form was in there. Now let's get this done and over with shall we?"

"Right."

Both Yue and Tsukishiro-san felt the wires move so that way they were standing upright, but they still seemed to bind to some thing pole-like object. Then Tsukishiro-san saw that one of Umeko's fans was missing. Moving their heads, both Yue and Tsukishiro-san saw that they were bound to Umeko's closed fan, but their attention was quickly snapped back Ume and Umeko when they both felt a large surge of energy emitting from the two of them.

It was a strange sight. Umeko was chanting while a magic square was beneath her. The square was rotating beneath her while she chanted something in a foreign language that neither Tsukishiro nor Yue understood. At three of the four corners of the square there was a small design. One was the yin-yang symbol, the other looked to be the sun, and the other a moon, and the last corner was blank. Umeko's purple eyes glowed in concentration while the physical forms of Sweet, Loop, Twin, and Little were slowly coming out of their cards. Ume on the other hand was pressing her index fingers to her thumbs forming the shape of the rectangle while she muttered something under her breath and created four glowing green rectangles that hovered in mid-air. When the figures of the cards completely detached themselves from their former cells, Ume's wires came seeping out of the cards before slowly, hypnotically, wrapping themselves around the figures and forcibly dragging them into the glowing green rectangles. The cries that emerged from the cards were brutal. Sweet's voice was no longer saccharine but high-pitched and was obviously in duress. The sounds emitting from the others were in their way showing their own panic.

Tsukishiro-san felt Yue close his eyes in order to block out the sound. However, Tsukishiro-san felt that if anything, it increased the volume in which it was at. After one last ear-splitting shriek from The Twin, Yue opened his eyes to witness what had happened. The figures of the cards were now in purple and red cards that were a burlesque of the Star Cards; even the figures were a mockery of their former forms. Their pupil-less eyes were open and were all in exaggerated fighting poses and all the figures were green instead of white. Yue winced at the sight while Tsukishiro-san noticed that Umeko was slowly but decisively walking towards them with the pink Star Cards in their hands. Yue thrashed about trying to escape the treatment from before, but only succeeded in receiving it but only twice as painful since he could not stay still long enough for Umeko to actually find the spot she was looking for. After Umeko had roughly shoved the cards back to their proper place, Ume removed the binds from Yue, while Umeko retrieved her giant fan. Yue tried to land on his feet but only managed to fall forwards and to Yue's dismay and Tsukishiro-san's understanding, their legs were paralysed. Yue felt a blow to the side of his head from a blunt wooden object and his arms were being wrapped carefully in thick purple ribbon. The last thing he saw was Umeko lifting Himitsu off of the ground before he felt the familiar sensation of flying through the air.

(Hanayaru's P.O.V)

Groaning, you shivered from the cold before snuggling into something warm on your right. Realizing that it was not your blanket, you opened your eyes only to have a blurry vision greet it. You realized it was a person who had a brown shirt on and their arm was draped over you, looking up you saw that it was Tsukishiro-san and he looked rather worse for wear. Checking your watch, you saw that it was nine o'clock, and you decided to wake Tsukishiro-san up.

"Tsukishiro-san? Okiro. Tsukishiro-san?" You beckoned him, gently nudging him.

His reaction was to hold you closer while groaning, "Just a few more minutes…"

"Tsukishiro-san, please wake up," you begged, slightly red in the face.

Groaning, Tsukishiro-san opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings, a look of utter confusion ran across his face before he directed his attention down to where you were, squished between his arm and his body slightly red in the face. Quickly letting go, you saw that he was trying to hide his blush but was failing horribly because he was so pale. Leaving him to deal with his own shenanigans you got up and dusted yourself off, and later offered Tsukishiro-san a hand, you pulled him up, thinking that he would be able to go from there but instead ended up loosing his balance and falling on top of you while your head banged painfully against the pavement. You moaned from the pain while you felt Tsukishiro-san push himself off of you, getting up again, you once again offered Tsukishiro-san a hand but this time, instead of letting go, you draped Tsukishiro-san's arm over your shoulder, and proceeded towards your house.

"Ano…Himitsu? My house is the opposite way," Tsukishiro-san pointed out a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I know, but since you can't seem to move, I don't really trust you to take care of yourself right now. So we're going to mine. My father should be home… I think…"

Reaching the front of your house, you rang the doorbell and heard the sound of your father's heavy rumbling footsteps reach the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened in shock before resizing themselves again. Grumbling to himself he opened the door to let the two of you in before he helped you place Tsukishiro-san onto the couch.

"Take care of him Hana-chan," your father instructed. "The medicine should be in the closet of knick-knacks. I need to get some sleep for tomorrow's meeting, since it's going to be tremendously, tremendously boring…"

"Take care O-toh-san, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Himitsu-gii-san," Tsukishiro-san wished.

"Don't you dare try anything funny with my daughter, bozu."

You sweat-drop at your father's words to Tsukishiro-san before shaking your head and leaving the room to get the first aid kit, and ice from the kitchen. Going back to the room Tsukishiro-san was in; you poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab before applying it to his right cheek. You saw Tsukishiro-san wince from the sting rubbing alcohol had on cuts before you threw the cotton swab away and applied a band-aid with some medicine onto it. You gave him ice to keep down the swelling on his face and on his knee.

After all this was done, the medicine put away, and you had salvaged an apple for him to eat, you asked, "What happened, Tsukishiro-san?"

You could see him contemplating his answer before he replied, "I can't explain it myself. I wasn't myself a little after you had passed out."

Nodding in understanding, you got up, and without looking at him you said, "Stay here for the night."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stay here for the night," you repeated once more while turning around to face him this time. "Whoever's out there is still out there, and I don't want to send you back to your house knowing that somebody might harm you."

"You're too kind Himitsu-san," Tsukishiro-san remarked after a pregnant pause.

"Hanayaru."

"What?"

"Hanayaru, please call me Hanayaru."

"Likewise, call me Yukito," Tsukishiro-san offered his hand for the agreement.

Smiling, you took his hand into your own, and you shook hands in agreement. Yukito-san stared at your eyes for moment, making you rather uneasy.

"You have silver eyes."

"What?" _"Weren't they brown earlier this afternoon?"_ you thought to yourself.

"They're unique. I like it."

Using you as an anchor, Yukito-san slowly stood up and stared into your eyes, with a gaze that seemed to spell out that he was admiring the intensity and the colour your eyes held. You flushed red when his face kept getting closer and closer to yours; he was very close now...your noses were almost touching…

"I said don't try anything funny with my daughter kid," your father's deep reprimanding voice reached the two of you before Yukito-san blushed a bright red before jumping away. Trying not to let the colour show in your face, you turned towards your father and asked, "Where are the extra blankets?"

"Let him sleep in the extra room," your father answered. "It's right next to mine so that way I can keep my eye on him."

The next morning you awoke with a yawn and a stretch, getting up, you made your way to the bathroom, feeling quite lousy, while you were brushing your teeth your eyes gravitated towards the mirror. To your shock, your eyes had reverted back to their original colours, your right eye was brown and your left eye was silver. Panicking, you looked around the cupboards trying to find your coloured contacts. Thankfully, you had found them and decided on green contacts for the day. Emerging from the bathroom, you were at first quite confused when Tsukishiro-san greeted you, but then remembered what had happened last night, or rather, what you did not know what had happened last night. Nonetheless, you were thankful that you had arose early because Yukito-san had asked you if you could walk him back to his house, of course you did. You could never turn down a reasonable request from a friend; then again, you did not really ever turn down anyone's requests in the time that I knew you…

Yukito-san and you walked towards his house, chatting about the sky and the earth and everything in between. You were asking him if he had finished last night's homework when suddenly the pounding footsteps of Sakura-chan closed in on you two, breathless Sakura doubled over trying to catch her breath, and it was only then did you notice that she was in pyjamas carrying a strange wand with a star and wings fixed upon one end.

"Ohayou gozailimus Sakura-chan," you greeted. "What's wrong?"

"I-I need, I need to…speak with Yuki-kun," Sakura-chan said breathless.

"Sayonara Yukito-san, I'll see you at school."

You turned around intent on leaving, and when you were far away, you heard Sakura-chan all but shout, "Yuki-kun, I can't use the Sweet, Loop, Twin, and Little anymore! They're gone! Why? What happened?"

"…I think, I can explain…" Yukito-san started.

* * *

Souka I see

Bozu kid/squirt.

Gii-san mister. The unstressed version means grandfather.

Watashi wa adama conguli I have/am (not sure) a concrete head. Other words, I'm an idiot.

Ohayou gozailimus overly formal way of saying good morning.

Sayonara If you don't know this, you need to get out a bit more.

Ano um...really. It means "um..." 

Dammit I hate editing. I've edited so many times now I think I have sections of this damn ficcy memorized.


	8. Chapter 8

Filler quiz...you'll learn a tad about Japanese Culture, but this chapter doesn't really forward the plot with the exception of the meeting of Hirotomi.

I just spoiled my chapter...

I don't CCS. Honestly wish I did though so that way I'd have enough money for college.

OCs mine. Though I don't really understand why anybody would want to steal them...

chocolaterox here WistfulEyes on quizilla.**  
**

** Enjoy. (Tee hee, it's bolded.)  
**

* * *

**It's a date.**

"Konada domo o-nay-jiang!" a familiar bubbly accented voice shouted over traffic. "OOOOOH GAINNNN KIIIII DESSSSSKA!"

You raised your head towards the source of the noise and noticed that it was Wong Xiao Mei across the street waving towards you, you waved back, and jay-walked across the busy intersection in order to get over to her (while making a mental note to never do that again I hope). When you had caught up with Mei-Mei, you noticed that she was not wearing her school uniform, and instead was in casual jeans and a t-shirt with her book bag. Beside her was an individual who had chin-length black hair with two pink clips, she stood as straight as a telephone pole and had a rather large bust, but you thought that she would be much prettier if she did not have all that make-up on.

"Ohaiyou Mei-Mei," you greeted, and the other grinned at finally having you call her "Mei-Mei."

The two of you made your way towards school, Wong-san made no move to address the black-eyed and black-haired individual beside her, while the two of you chatted along. From this conversation, you learned that Wong-san was planning to skip school due to a dentist appointment that she should have attended two months ago. You sighed, depressed; you were going to miss her company for the day. While at the school, she bid you farewell in a flurry of black ebony hair and asked you to call her later to let her know what the homework will be for the day. When she left the person who had stalked the two of you for the entire trip suddenly tapped you on the shoulder and you turned around to face her. She was a very pretty individual, but she obviously had some self-confidence problems with the way she adjusted her jewellery, her hair, and she kept checking her mirror to see if the make-up she smothered on was out of place.

"Ohaiyou," you greeted. "Is something the matter?"

"I saw you with Kinomoto-san yesterday," she started off slowly.

"You did?" you asked, and your eyebrows knotted together while you wracked your brain for such a memory. "I don't remember…"

"Don't tell me that you don't remember," she said crossly. "'Cause that's a lie. You know you met him in at Tsukimine Shrine yesterday, and you know you exchanged a friendly conversation with him, and you know he asked you to call him 'Touya' of all things even though the two of you aren't that close."

"So I've been told."

"Plus in the evening he greeted you like a sister," she stated with her index finger on her chin.

_"Is she stalking him?"_

"Listen here, and listen good Hime," her tone and voice had darkened dramatically while she emphasized the last word effectively snapping you out of your little daze. "You stay away from Kinomoto-san or I, Hirotomi Aimi, will make your stay here a living hell. Good day to you," with that she strode off towards her posse while her high-heels clicked against the concrete floor. Blinking, your heart took her advice but your mind smiled and secretly challenged, _"Bring it on."_

In class, you tried your best to stay awake, but try as you might; your eyelids drooped as much as an un-watered plant in summer. Yesterday, Mei-Mei's antics had kept you awake at least, even if you were not paying attention. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hirotomi secretly looking at the mirror in her lap, while adjusting stray bangs, jewellery, and her make-up. Bewildered, you wondered why you did not notice her before, but once again your eyelids drooped while looking at her and you wondered why you were so sleepy (maybe it has something to do with having all those magical battles happening in two days ne?). In the end you 'accidentally' put your head down to take a nap, you were right about to doze off when you suddenly…

"Ouch!" you whispered loudly while your hand flew to your cheek.

"Is something wrong Himitsu-chan?" Hiro-sensei asked.

Your face went as red as a tomato before you shook your head and directed your gaze to your desk to avoid eye contact with anybody. While staring at your desk you noticed a small folded piece of paper that was shaped into the letter V. You knew from experience that meanies used this to fire at people with the aid of an elastic band. Curious, you picked it up and examined it, and then found that there was a message inside for you. It simply read: Stay away from Kinomoto-san.

_"Three guesses who,"_ you thought sarcastically while glaring over at where Hirotomi was sitting still engrossed in her mirror. Catching your reflection in her mirror she smirked.

BRING! A bell sounded and you reflexively raised your arm to slam the area next to you to shut the alarm clock up. You were expecting to feel the cool metal of the alarm clock, but you were surprised (and nearly fell over) when you felt nothing. Groaning, you raised your head to see what your surroundings were and rubbed your eyes to make your vision less blurry. Your mind slowly registered that you were at school, and it was lunch. Groggily you got up and made your way towards your locker for your packed lunch while you stuffed the rest of your stuff into your locker and got your outdoor shoes on. Once outside you sat down underneath a large tree, and opened your lunch box, which consisted of plain rice, fish, and a few vegetables. And a cookie.

"Itadakimasu," you stated blandly without emotion before you took out your black chopsticks and started eating. Almost laboriously you fed yourself and your head kept snapped back each time when you realized that you were falling asleep. You were becoming increasingly paranoid when you realized that you were unable to stay awake, and you only made it through half of your lunch.

_"I really can't take much more of this day,"_ you thought to yourself. "This day sucks as much as a mosquito."

"I'll have to agree with you there," a familiar voice sounded and you nearly jumped out of your skin. Spinning around you saw that it was…

"Mei-Mei-san! What are you doing back?"

"Sssh!" she shushed you urgently while putting a finger to her lips. "I don't want to get caught skipping!"

"Oh sorry," you whispered back. "But still, what are you doing back?"

"The dentist doesn't take that long O-nay-jiang."

"Oh right," you ended lamely barely able to keep your eyes open.

"Just go to sleep dammit," Wong-san ordered. "What's wrong O-nay-jiang?"

Hesitantly, you explained to her that Hirotomi Aimi had threatened you about going near Kinomoto-san and the incident in class, and when Wong-san had pressed you, she asked you what you had meant when you did not remember what had prompted Kinomoto-san to encourage him to call you by his given name. You explained to her that you simply could not remember the series events that led up to that moment, and you whole-heartedly expressed that you were worried about this blank in your memory.

"Screw her. Well, what she says anyway," Wong-san stated when you were finished. "Go to sleep O-nay-jiang, I'll be in this tree so that way teachers won't see me. If that Hirotomi character dares to come by and mess wit cha, I'll go Kung Fu on her ass even though I don't know Kung Fu."

Your eyes flew open suddenly, at the time you were not sure what woke you but your surroundings seemed to be moving on you and you could hear a heavily accented voice shouting at you, still too dazed to make out the words you grumbled off-handily, "O-kaa-sang…"

"DAMMIT O-NAY-JIANG GET UP!" someone shouted while they shook you like an earthquake. Eyes flying open you noticed it was Wong-san who was desperately trying to get you up.

"Mei-Mei…?" you started.

"No time! Let's go!" she shouted desperately while dragging you to your feet and took off running dragging you along the way.

"What's…?"

"Oh nothing really O-nay-jiang. It's just that class is about to start and I thought that you would like a fair noticeable warning."

Concealing your irritation you grumbled, "Well…it was noticeable. Thanks for waking me up."

"Oh! Right! Something else. I know a restaurant that I want to invite you to…"

Making the arrangements, you agreed to go to this restaurant with Wong-san on Saturday at noon, after school was done.

"It's a date Mei-Mei, I'll see you there."

Gleefully, Wong-san hugged you around the middle just as the bell rung signalling the end of lunch. Waving goodbye to Wong-san who was almost sprinting in order to catch the bus. Heading in with your eyes instinctively trained to the floor (what can I say? As a child kids often teased you, over time, you started to stare at the floor so that way you would avoid making eye-contact with anyone and would not hear anyone talk about your eyes), you slowly plodded your way towards class, knowing that your math teacher, Hiro-sensei would not make it class on time. You wondered why, she seemed like a reasonable person…

"Where the fuck is she?" a dark familiar voice sounded through the air while you stopped in your tracks and hid behind the corner you were coming to. Peeking out, you saw Hirotomi was there and quickly withdrew your head and listened intently to what she had to grumble to herself. "The little bitch. Teme. Says she forgot, like fucking hell she forgot. One of the hottest boys in the school, who has rejected the presence of every girl except for Yoko. He even rejected Akizuki Nakuru-san! She was so amazing; she had brains, looks, and pure talent in sports. Yet he still rejected her…"

"Hanayaru-chan?" whipping your head around you saw that it was Kinomoto-san with his eyebrows knitted looking at you with concern.

"Shimatta!" you cursed inwardly, and with that thought you ran, and took the long way towards class. Luckily for you, you darted around a corner quick enough to avoid Hirotomi's steely glare. Almost instantly, you heard her gush when she realized that Kinomoto-san was right there.

Needless to say, the rest of your day passed without much incidence.

* * *

Shimatta shit. 

Teme bitch.

O-nay-jiang Wong's way of saying older sister.

O-kaa-sang Mom.

Itadakimasu It's something that Japanese people say before digging into a meal. (Eee-deh-key-mas)

Konada domo Nice to see you again or something like that.

Oh gain ki deska How are you?


	9. Chapter 9

If I owned CCS, I'd buy myself a fucking bungalow SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WALK SO MANY STAIRS.

I go under the name of WistfulEyes on quizilla. Don't accuse me of stealing from myself. As weird as that sounds...

Another filler chapter! Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Takuran Please.**

"It's the day of earth," Wong-san sung in a singsong way. "Guess what we're doing O-nay-jiang?"

You smiled not replying knowing full well that today was the date of your little get-together. To be honest, you had been looking forward to it all week, and now since the day was finally here, and although you were very tired for some unknown reason, your spirits were at an all-time high. Plus the fact that there had been no gaping holes in your memory as of late and for that you were grateful for. With a small smile still plastered meekly on your face, Wong-san and you marched into class ready to take on the half-day (not). In class the two of you hardly listened to what the teacher had to say, let alone try to understand exactly what Takaneshi-sensei was saying during homeroom, and what Hiro-sensei was trying to teach during her math lesson.

_"La da da dee da da la da…"_ your mind sang, personally you did not want to know what was going on through Wong-san's head right now. After hanging out with her one on one over the past few days, you knew that Wong-san was as random as they get, while still being somewhat rational. Unluckily for you, I want to see what she's thinking right now, so let's take a peek, shall we?

(Wong Xiao Mei-san's Thoughts.)

YAY! WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO THE RESTAURANT TODAY!!! YATTA!!! I wonder what will happen there. There's so many good food, not so many good food Wong you idiot, or is it? Ah screw it I'm too tired to know gram…huh? What's Hiro-sensei trying to teach? I should pay attention; I suck so muchly at math. Yes, muchly's a word now. I hated my old math teacher, Mr. Mantis; he was such a bad teacher. Plus he looked like an aging old walrus without the tusks. What was the name of the Walrus that was in Alice in Wonderland again? I know it started with a mister. What was it? Mister…I can't remember what it is. I hate it when I forget things, especially during a presentation, especially the stupid English presentations they make us do. Damn it! Why does English have to be such a difficult language? Moth, mother, not "moth-err." Police, not "pole lice." Car, care, not "car-ee" or else it would sound like a certain English name version for a certain anime character in a certain children's series. Digimon was an awesome series; I liked the first three seasons. The first season had a good story, so did the third one. Admittedly the second season had a load of B.S for a story, but it was fun watching the kids grow up. Such an old show though. The Americans made Digibowl for Digimon, Americans…eh. Why do they have to make everything American? Does America have a culture? Well…I suppose it does have to have some culture or else their way of life wouldn't filter out all the way out here. Oh the bell rang…I think first period's over, I hope the teacher didn't notice me not paying attention. Well, I guess it wouldn't matter much anyway…Hiro-sensei's already out of the classroom…ah yes, pay attention Wong Xiao Mei! Pay attention!

(Kinomoto Touya-san's P.O.V)

Shaking his head Touya-san tried to rid his head of the thoughts that he had managed to somehow overhear, ever since that night with the silver "northern lights" he had been able to hear the thoughts of others. To be honest, he was not able to hear everybody's thoughts, he could hear snippets and snatches of inner conversations of certain people in his class, but it was just that some people's thoughts were louder than others. Pushing his thoughts aside he tried to focus on the curriculum, but was rather rudely interrupted by the thoughts of others.

_"I wonder when this class is going to end."_

_"Kinomoto-san is so hot! I hope Himitsu stays away from him…"_

_"Yonde iru, mune nodo…"_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Damn it! Stay out of my head!" _Touya-san thought vehemently before being able to block out most of the softer inner conversations that was happening, before turning his attention towards the world history class that was going on. He was able to comprehend a vast majority of it before a rather loud thought had filtered through.

_"I wonder what happened that day…"_

Touya-san paid no attention to it at first, but then his mind perked up when his best friend's name was mentioned.

_"Yukito-san said that he couldn't remember what happened during that day, and neither can I. Don't think about that Himitsu Hanayaru, what happened, happened, and there's not much that you can do about it. What happened that day with Kinomoto-san? He said that he told me to call him 'Touya' but…I don't think I should. Especially if I don't remember what happened to trigger this sort of reaction. Oh well, maybe I'll warm up to him. I hope I do, he seems like such a nice guy…_

_"I'm supposed to meet Mei-Mei-san after school today, she'll probably be able to get me during class clean up, and I'm a slow person when it comes to packing stuff…"_

The intensity of the thought died down and Touya-san tried to focus on the class discussion but found that he was unable to, his eyes and thoughts kept drifting over to where Himitsu was sitting. Inwardly he was worried, Touya-san had secretly hoped that after a few days, Himitsu would remember what had happened without him explaining (otherwise he would look like an idiot rambling on about cat-angles and magic), and he wondered why on earth anyone would go through the trouble of making Himitsu forget what had happened that day. In the end he decided that he would tag along with Yukito-san on Himitsu and Wong-san's get together to check and see how they were doing.

_"I don't care whether or not Hanayaru-chan can remember that day at the Tsukimine Shrine, she is my friend and I care about her."_

(Hanayaru's P.O.V)

"Yatta! School is finally over, now we can go to that restaurant! Seafood tempura here I come!" Wong-san exclaimed excitedly while skipping ahead of you to go to her locker for her shoes and books to bring home. Humming merrily to herself you could distinctly hear the following, "Seafood, seafood, tempura, I love, I love, their tempura…"

"Oi Wong-san!" a deep voice sounded, both Wong and you perked up and turned around to see whom it belonged to, to your surprise (and slight dismay when you saw Hirotomi almost right behind him) it was Touya-san and Yukito-san.

"You know any good restaurants? I'm starved," Yukito-san asked conversationally.

"I sure do!" Wong-san exclaimed happily. "You guys can tag along if you like."

You passed her a glance silently asking her if she was out of her mind when Hirotomi was right behind the two of them seething with mutiny, she simply raised an eyebrow at you questioning what you were so worried about. Smiling happily at the company she turned around, bounded forward, and in her own Wong Xiao Mei style she led the way for the rest of you.

"Here we are!"

Looking up from the floor you realized that the restaurant that Wong-san had in mind was not much to see. Not meaning that there were cockroaches everywhere, the doors were barely screwed onto the doorframe, and there was so much dust caked onto everything that one would need hydrochloric acid in order to get everything off. Meaning that the restaurant itself was very plain and not very decorative compared to some of the other ones that the four had passed by on the way here. Straining to read the English sign you realized that it read "Nine Tales" with a picture of a white fox beside it. Your eye twitched involuntarily (you hated bad puns).

"Yeah, I've told them all the time to change the name of the sign, but they won't. Says that it's clever or whatnot. I've told them they might get more customers… but they still won't change it," she stated while brusquely walking into the restaurant. The bell rung several times before lying still "OI! MANABE! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA CHANGE THE SIGN?"

"URUSAI BOZU!" a male voice sounded from the back. "I oughta…"

Completely ignoring the banter Wong-san was having with the what seemed to be the owner, you took a look around the place, it was a simple white with some parts of the place yellowed by the vegetable oil they used, there was a bar-like where people ordered, there were circular tables that were scattered around the room with red tablecloth, and the floor was of a deep burgundy colour. Currently, there were five tables being used by customers (all of whom were staring at the argument Wong-san was having with whom you assumed to be Manabe). Their menu was posted up behind the counter like at those fast-food restaurants and there were cheap mini-menus of paper in a plastic bin on the counter.

"Your pun is so stupid! You would get more customers if your restaurant name was a bit cleverer than that, plus there's the subject of your dignity…"

"URUSAI! I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M NOT CREATIVE! AND IF MY SIGN IS SO STUPID WHY DON'T YOU SUGGEST A NAME IF YOU'RE SO GOOD?"

"Ano…"

"HA! IN YOUR FACE BAKA YARO!"

Coughing loudly to get their attention, you smiled once you had it and asked, "Can I get some oden?"

Looking over towards the owner, your currently green eyes locked with his red ones, and the two of you had a small staring contest before he said, "Why, hello…" in what he assumed to be a seductive voice.

"Behave yourself girly-boy," Wong-san interjected.

"URUSAI! JUST BECAUSE MY GIVEN NAME IS NOT THE BEST, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN!"

"Can we take our orders now?" Touya-san asked gruffly.

"Hai, hai, mochiru, mochiru," he said off-handedly, "what would you like?"

"Some oden please," you repeated.

"Inari sushi please," Touya-san stated.

"I'd like some beef tempura, two slices of squid pizza, some eggs with umaki tamago in them, some nabe, California and plum rolls…"

Your eyes widened at the quantity of food Yukito-san was ordering and they grew to the size of saucer plates at the end, when it totalled to an amount you didn't think someone could spend on just one meal.

"Sugoi! Business!" Manabe-san cheered before he merrily waltzed into the kitchen and started shouting out the orders to the staff in there, before picking up a spatula himself. While waiting for him the four of you sat down at the table and awkwardly tried to make a conversation at first. However, when words started spilling out of Wong-san's mouth the rest of the conversation flowed along and proceeded nicely along with Wong-san's lack of tact.

"ORDER'S HERE!" Manabe-san's voice sounded across the room, while he precariously balanced stacks of dishes across his arms (most of the dishes belonging to Yukito-san). Carefully placing everyone's dishes in front of them, everyone was about to dig in before Wong-san shouted, "Oi, Manabe! Where's the takuran that's supposed to go with this thing?"

"You know I would give it to you if you used just one teensy weensy magical little word," Manabe stated flatly while rolling his eyes.

"Takuran please."

"That'll do."

And with that comment he whisked away into the kitchen while everyone except for Touya-san stared at the rate that Yukito-san was eating at, after a few minutes of quiet awe your stomach gave a huge grumble and you blushed when Touya-san gave you an amused glance. Without a second thought or more staring at Yukito-san, you dug into your oden, first, the kabobs.

"I never would have thought that you would like tempura Wong-san," Touya-san blurted out of nowhere. "I thought you would have liked more spicy things."

Wong-san made a disgusted face before saying, "I hate spicy things. I like sweets way better."

"So if I were to give you sugar…"

"I'd love it very much and I would make you my sugar daddy forever. Though I'm surprised that you have not asked O-nay-jiang that question yet…"

"What are you implying Wong?" he asked curtly.

"That you like her silly."

Whipping your head up from your oden, you saw red on Touya-san's face while he glared at Wong-san in anger and stated evenly, "I don't think of Hanayaru-chan like that. She helped my sister and I out of a tight spot one time and she is my friend. Simple and easy as that."

Brushing it off, Wong-san started on the soup of her seafood tempura and acted as though she had said nothing and shouted, "OI! GIRLY-BOY! HURRY UP WITH THE TAKURAN!"

A visible sigh was heard from the kitchens while you mentally questioned the sanity and attention span of your friend. Tsukishiro-kun was still eating at his insanely fast rate, while Touya-san was currently glaring at Wong-san while she smiled serenely back with a dazed and hazy look in her eye. Smiling at such odd friends and company, you finished your oden while waiting for Tsuki-kun, Touya-san, and Wong-san to finish theirs. The bell rung and at the moment you ignored it because Touya-san decided to just then explode at Wong-san for her impulsive accusation, before a voice shouted, "YOU!" fully getting your attention.

(Wong Xiao Mei-san's P.O.V)

"YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF LIKING HANA-CHAN?" Touya-san shouted.

"I believe I just did Touya-kun," Wong-san replied smoothly. "Plus, why do you have a nickname for her all of a sudden Touya?"

"I-I…"

"Just admit it, you like her in that manner."

"NO I DO NOT!"

"Of course you don't. And that is why you're blushing…"

"I AM YELLING AT YOU IN ANGER!"

"You're blushing."

"ANGER!"

"Bluuuuuuuuuuusssssssssshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…"

"ANGER DAMMIT!"

"YOU!" a voice shouted getting both of their attentions. Whipping her head around, Wong-san saw that it was a very pretty girl with pink hair clips in her chin-length hair, though her face was currently contorted in fury. Wong-san saw that she attended their school due to the uniform.

"Konnichiwa!" Wong-san greeted enthusiastically to the currently enraged girl. "Do you want to join us too?"

"SHUT IT!" she yelled back. "I'M AFTER HER!"

Wong-san saw her O-nay-jiang blanch visibly before stating, "Mei-Mei-san, this is Hirotomi Aimi. Hirotomi Aimi, this is Wong Xiao Mei."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hirotomi hollered before lunging towards Hanayaru-chan, in a blink of an eye, Wong-san stood up and pushed Hirotomi back.  
"This is a restaurant Hirotomi-san," she said evenly, trying to get Hirotomi to listen to reason. "Please do not mess it up."

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Um…you're going to kill O-nay-jiang, I don't really-"

Before she even finished her sentence, Hirotomi lunged at her while Wong-san simply stepped out of the way tripped her. Spinning around fully, she saw Hirotomi lunge at her again; she was about an inch away from her…

So Wong-san did was instinctual, she punched Hirotomi san in the face while stepping aside to let her fall to the ground. Getting up again, Hirotomi was rather woozy on her feet though she did not look as though she was about to give up.

"Bitch please," Wong-san teased while gesturing towards her to bring it on.

Enraged, she swiped at Wong-san with her nails, earning a few scratches on her neck, Wong-san sidestepped the attack while giving Hirotomi a karate chop to the base of her skull, Wong-san somehow managed to catch her before Hirotomi hit the ground in a dead faint.

There was dead silence in the restaurant before Hanayaru-chan somehow had the courage to speak up and say, "I thought you didn't know Kung-Fu Mei-Mei-san."

"I don't," Wong-san replied while staring at the unconscious body in her arms. "But I know karate and Tai kwon do."

"Umm…hi Hirotomi-san," Wong-san squirmed in front of her classmate's mother. "Yeah…here's your daughter, she's unconscious, though she should wake up in a few. Yeah…I'm sorry, but uh…yeah…SUMIMASEN!" she shouted while bowing apologetically, and hightailing out of there.

_"Looks like I made two enemies…"_ Wong-san thought. _"I'm so FUCKING screwed…"_

"Wong-san?" a shy voice sounded from behind her. Turning around, Wong-san saw that it was Hanayaru-chan. "Arigatou Mei-Mei."

_"Well, I guess it was worth it."_

"You have any idea how much she's going to hate me when she wakes up?" Wong-san asked rhetorically.

"No clue," Hanayaru-chan replied with a smile. "Though I believe that she might be just a bit mad at you."

"A bit?"

Smiling at each other, they silently agreed not to think about it for a while, before they discussed exactly how Wong-san got all four of them banned from Manabe-san's restaurant. Agreeing on some points, and disagreeing on others, Wong-san sent Himitsu home before waving goodbye and sprinting to catch the bus to get to her house. Once home she reflected on the day and smiled.

_"Life sure got a heck lot more interesting ever since O-nay-jiang came. I hope she stays,"_ was her last thought before she went and focused on dull boring chores and homework. Very late into the night, Wong-san fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Yonde iru mune nodo lyrics of the ending theme for Spirited Away. Those of you who do not know at least one movie from Miyazaki (that isn't Howl's Moving Castle) are not anime fans. Shame on you.

Yatta the closest English word is "YAY!"

Tempura a sort of sauce that can be sweet OR spicy or maybe even both.

Urusai shut up.

Baka yaro you freaking idiot.

Takuran A sort of pickled lemon. It's really good.

Sumimasen I am sorry. Or sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

The day I own CCS will also be the day I rule the world so that way I can specifically make it so I own CCS and nobody else. Any OCs...MINE! DON'T TOUCH!

I'm tired.

Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Blink.**

You were floating on thin air. Well, not really, but right now it felt as though you were on an everlasting high and did not want to come down at all. Right now, you were walking on a cloud; the soft cool substance touched the soles of your feet making you relax…

You could hear muted voices somewhere on your far right; you treaded forward cautiously, carefully, carefully, not making one pin-drop of sound on the woolly matted "floor" beneath you. The voices were getting closer now, you could almost make out what they were whispering, carefully poking your head out to catch the noise, the first thing you saw were cold yet mischievous emerald green eyes that were widened with the shock of seeing you there. They were oddly familiar to you, you could almost figure out to whom they belonged to…

"BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the shrill high-pitched bell of your alarm clock rang, instinctively, your hand shot out from beneath the covers to shut the alarm clock up, and you rolled over trying to get more sleep, until your mother had something to say about it…

"HANAYARU WAKE UP!" your mother shouted while barging into the room and jumping on your bed, effectively making you quite awake, alert, and paranoid. Rolling off your bed quickly before it broke with the added weight of your mother, you grumbled incoherently while rising and walking towards your washroom to perform your daily morning rituals. Carefully selecting blue contact lenses for the day, you went out of your washroom ready to face the day, or at least you hoped so.

_"I woke up at six?"_ you thought as you looked at the clock on the bedside table. _"What on earth is wrong with me?"_

On the bus you were lucky enough to get a seat and you silently relished in this little fact during the whole crowded and uneventful bus trip, pushing a few people out of the way while trying to get out of the bus, you hopped onto the busy street, amazed to see a familiar black head with her eyebrows scrunched in frustration.

"Mei-mei-san," you called out to her, and almost immediately her head whipped around, her long hair swirling around her before her eyes widened in surprise.

"O-nay-jiang!" she shouted back in greeting. "I didn't know that you had to set up the classroom today!"

Bewildered at this statement, you corrected her, you told her that you did not have to set up the classroom, but you were willing to help if she needed, overjoyed at this aspect, and saying something along the lines of, "This should go twice as fast now!" while half-dragging you behind to the classroom. True to her prediction, the two of you finished the classroom chores were done in approximately ten minutes.

"Yatta!" Wong-san cheered after she had convinced you to go outside. "Sun. Lovely, lovely sun. Oh Mr. Sun, sun, Mr. Golden Sun. Please shine down on me" twirling around and dancing in a circle with her black hair bellowing around her, she looked so free and happy in your eyes, you could not help but smile.

"Please come out so we can – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wong-san screamed while the ground shook underneath the two of you and two monstrous clawed purple hands sprang up from the ground to grab your beloved friend.

"Wong-san!" you yelled over her scream though her voice was breaking and steadily growing weaker. Picking up a pipe from the ground you charged at the monstrous hand only to have a hand shoot up from the ground and wrap its enormous fingers around your waist. The rumbling of the earth never stopped, a gaping hole with jagged spikes slowly emerged from the ground, you then realized it was a mouth, and for some reason you were calm about the fact that there was a big gaping mouth in front of you about to eat your friend and yourself. Slowly, the gigantic fingers were wrapping themselves around your body slowly squeezing the air out of your lungs. Black spots started to appear in your vision, but you refused to pass, you did not want to, Wong-san was still in danger…

"Let…me…GO!" you screamed daring the hand to defy you, and to your surprise, the hand's fingers snapped back suddenly and you fell plummeting through the air while the wonderful view of the ground came rushing up towards you. A string of curses flew through your head while you closed your eyes expecting the impact of the ground tear through your small body. However, that feeling never came, the only thing that you could feel was the rush of the wind through you hair, and two strong arms wrapped around your body making sure that you would not fall to the ominous ground. Slowly, you opened your eyes to see a handsome face with light blue eyes looking back at you, bewildered, you found yourself staring at the man's eyes specifically, seeing as they were so familiar…

"Stay here," his voice had a soothing quality to it, and you almost sighed when hearing it. Placing you carefully near the entrance of the school, he quickly flew off.

Wait, flew?

You rubbed your eyes vigorously, you had to be seeing things, but the image of his snowy-white wings did not fade. Flying forwards, his arm glowing a light blue before slicing the hand that held your sister captive. A horrible screech emitted from the "mouth" of the monster while the hand that was wrapped around your sister disintegrated and the angel caught her, her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was slow and light. You let out the breath you did not know you were holding. Your sister was safe for now.

"Arigatou angel-san," you sighed out loud, and distinctly you saw the angel turn his head in your direction, gazing at you intensely with his light sky blue eyes.

"Yue," he corrected softly but sternly, and you smiled lightly at him.

All of a sudden you were slammed backwards onto the wall of the school, and Yue started to fly forwards but was stopped by a harsh voice commanding, "Don't move."

A slight whoosh was heard while you sensed a presence beside you and you saw what looked to be many purple threads welded into the shape of a long dagger. Holding the dagger to your throat the creature hissed, "Dammit Hanayaru, you're not supposed to do this yet." You were confused, what were you not supposed to do? And what were you doing that aggravated this creature so much? Were you a pawn in some sort of master plan of someone's, and if so, who? But you did not have time to ponder this question any further seeing as you were starting to feel very drowsy. Lifting your eyes beside you, you saw it was a strange hybrid creature that was a cross between an angel and a cat. What struck you most were the red eyes, for some reason they seemed so familiar…

"You weren't supposed to meet him yet Hana-chan," it said with eyes sympathetic to you. "Forget this meeting…for now…"

(Yue's P.O.V)

He reacted when he saw her head slump onto her arm, charging forwards towards Ume blindly while Himitsu was sucked up into a whirling black whirlpool. Turning around, he saw her eyes widen before he punched her in the gut. Ume flew backwards, blood flying out of her mouth before she tumbled and fell on the ground. Coughing up even more of the carmine liquid, Ume shakily stood up and cocked a lopsided grin whilst Yue looked at her in confusion. A soft groan behind him made him spin around in place while his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates upon his realization. What was that realization? That Wong was being sucked into the whirling black vortex that Himitsu had just moments before.

Slowly gaining consciousness Wong-san looked bewildered before a look of panic flitted through her face before she began thrashing her way out and screamed, "GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" (She isn't one for subtlety is she?)

Face crinkling in disgust at her choice of words, Yue nonetheless bounded forward and reached out his arm while Wong-san was reaching out hers. She was slowly sinking; the only visible part of her was from the shoulders up…

The whirlpool suddenly sprouted black vines and wrapped around Wong-san, then suddenly pulled her into the whirlpool, leaving Yue only grabbing at dust, with Wong-san's scream ringing faintly in his ears. Fury in his eyes, he turned around to face the hybrid that was before him, who was staring placidly at him with a small smirk on her face.

Yue fell before he could register what happened, through the ringing in his ears, Yue somehow heard Ume's mocking taunt, "About time you showed up baka."

"Forgive me o-nay-chan," Umeko spat while she closed her fan with a snap. "Master had me do a few things before coming here."

"Well, are you finally ready?"

"Yes. Let's do this."

Once again, Umeko chanted in her soft suave voice while Ume bound Yue to the ground with her twilight wires. Before proceeding with their plan, Ume flew up into the air and mockingly landed lightly on Yue's chest. Bending low she whispered, "You enjoy being in this position don't you Yue-san?" before laughing arrogantly and flying back.

"Are you done toying with him?" Umeko drawled.

Flying back and bickering with her sister, Ume summoned a thick purple ribbon while Umeko chanted in an archaic and powerful voice. Wrapping the ribbon around them like a cocoon, a bright white light shone from within before the purple ribbon was blown to shreds, with Ume and Umeko nowhere in sight.

_"Where did those two go?" _Yue thought while his eyes scanned the area for the twins of trouble.

He felt it before anything else. A blow to the head, and a hard, almost wooden strike to the stomach. Then it all came at once, a flurry of blows, scratches, and slugs tossed him this way and that like an old rag doll. A hoarse scream quite unlike his voice erupted from within while he was beaten and pummelled to a pulp, the two sisters laughing at him all the while. It took him quite a while to realize that he was screaming out in pain. He did not feel himself spiralling upward, it was only when the last hard, flat, wooden smack to the underside of his chin did he realize that he was a good eight kilometres (about 2 miles) up in the air did he realize that his wings were broken. As if a huge shot of epinephrine had been injected into him, Yue felt himself collecting the magical energy in the air around him while his wings grew larger before shrinking back to his usual size. He felt renewed, as if he was Doraemon and had just come home from the repair shop. Surprisingly, he felt drained at the same time, as if the whole ordeal had overtaxed him, before he could help himself, he was floating down to the ground with his wings curling up around him. He felt his form slide into the shell of Yukito, and he felt Yukito's big brown eyes blink tiredly before they closed in exhaustion. Fighting to stay conscious, Yue pleaded, _"Sakura, please, get here soon."_

Because as much as it killed him to admit it (with his male pride and all), he needed his mistress now, more than ever. He felt and saw a familiar bubble of brilliant pink magical energy before his mind blanked out and he fell asleep.

(Sakura-san's P.O.V)

She tried to ignore the minute amounts of magic she was sensing, but decided against her brain when her gut was eating away at her. Rushing out of the house, Touya remarked that she was being more of a kaijuu than usual before Sakura poked her head around the corner and gave him a knowing look before saying, "O-nii-chan, didn't you have to set up the classroom today?" while frantically mouthing, "I sense something!" when her father was not looking.

Catching the hint (I wish I could do that) Touya-san hastily put on the jacket of his school uniform before heading out the door. He grabbed his bike and offered Sakura to sit on the small rack that he had attached to the bike. She knew that he was contemplating letting her use her magic to fly there, but this is Japan people, with their truckloads of people likely to spot a random pink-winged angel in the air, and way too many to put to sleep. Pedalling like a madman towards the school, Sakura nearly flew off the bike when he braked suddenly at the entrance door. Glancing behind her brother's shoulder, Sakura saw the familiar silver hair and a prone figure.

"Yuki-kun," Sakura shouted while Touya whispered. Both siblings rushed over to his form and turned him around, gauging his sleeping form before relaxing about his well-being. Though deep down, Sakura knew that Touya was still worried about his boyfriend more than Sakura was. Tracing his fingers over Yuki's slightly troubled face; Sakura could see the deep concern that was evident in her O-nii-chan's eyes.

"Protect!" Sakura yelled instinctively while the card rose up and covered the three of them in a white bubble. Her wand appeared in her hand without her having to chant the words to summon it. Two forces were outside the magical bubble, one pummelling, the other a bit more reserved and calm circling around the outside and smacking at the weaker points of The Protect.

"Ume and Umeko," Sakura hissed with as much venom as her prepubescent twelve year old self could. I wonder how she knew that. "O-nii-chan. Bring Yuki-kun out of here."

Thankfully, Touya obeyed without question, he scooped up little Yukito-san in his arms before dashing off somewhere off of school property. Making sure they were safely out of the way first, Sakura demanded, "Stop picking on my friends! It's me you want so come out!"

A snicker and a chuckle was heard before Sakura sensed something travelling towards her, and fast. "Power!" Sakura yelled, and used her staff to block the attack. Although she saw no one, she knew somebody was there. That person pushed off the staff while another object sailed like a bullet towards Sakura. "Jump!" Sakura said in despair, while wings formed on shoes, and she sailed high into the air with a single bound. Unluckily for her, a blurry shape in the form of a cat-angel flew up to meet her head-on.

"FLY!" the word flew out of her mouth with more force than she had intended to. The magical energy around her exploded to form the familiar pink wings while she sensed that Ume was thrown back towards the ground. Too late, she sensed Umeko behind her and was slammed down into the ground by her giant fan. Body sore and bruised, Sakura shakily stood up while pondering the situation in her mind.

_"I can sense them okay, but it would be nice to see what I'm up against,"_ she thought desperately. _"I can't sense them as well as I can see. And my sense is not as fast as my eyes."_

A blunt scratch on the shoulder was made by Ume while Sakura sensed that the evil creature was licking its claws in delight. Unbeknownst to anybody, a small white shimmer was surrounding Sakura.

_"All I can see right now is a blurry shape, that is slightly different from what's surrounding it. But that's not enough to prepare for any attacks or anything. If only I could see!"_

"Let me out," a voice commanded in Sakura's head. Closing her eyes, she did so, and it felt as though a weight was lifted off of her shoulders while her heart was being siphoned of impurities. When she opened her eyes, she saw a monotonously blue female, scantily dressed, with a butterfly mask over her unopened eyes. Her long curly hair swished ominously while Ume and Umeko stopped as if to see what new toy Sakura had brought.

"Reveal," Sakura whispered while, as if obeying, took off its butterfly mask and opened its eyes. Once opened, the world around was discoloured to a dark purple, while the images of Ume and Umeko were blurry and fuzzy at first, similar to a badly tuned television. With a final surge of energy, the Reveal's eyes shone a bright white light while the shapes of Ume and Umeko finally snapped back into place. The Reveal's form dissolved before sinking into the ground and creating an unseen boundary to the two misfits. But this boundary allowed Sakura to see exactly where she had the keep the two in order to see them. Focusing her gaze on the two creatures, Ume looked furious while Umeko's facial expression was more intrigued.

"Fly!" Growing more confident now that she could see them, Sakura was now leading the attack while Ume and Umeko were on the defence. Twirling around in midair, the whole scene was like an overly complicated acrobatic show that did not slow down, or even allow time to blink in fear of missing some important detail. Sakura's staff made contact with Umeko's stomach while she was thrown off her brittle cloud. Landing smoothly on the ground, Ume joined her while Sakura was up in the air wondering what they could be planning. Umeko's large fans were open, and suddenly created a multitude of miniature golden fans with purple wires attached to them. They hovered still for a moment before launching out towards Sakura, whilst she weaved in and out of the fans and wires.

"Disperse!" she yelled out once more, and the attack ceased while Ume looked frightened and Umeko looked amused. Lifting her eyes, Sakura noticed that both Hanayaru-san and an unknown classmate tied to crosses, making them appear as though they were crucified. Touya came back and looking up he exclaimed, "Hana-chan! Wong-san!"

"O-nii-chan, look out!" Sakura warned, and thankfully the warning came up on time. Touya tumbled backwards to avoid the assault from Umeko, and jumped away to avoid the one from Ume. The two sisters were smiling with amusement and glee before their images started to blip a little. Touya using brute force; retaliated and the two jumped back to avoid the assault before the two straightened up and disappearing into black whirlpools of their own.

"Well that was fun," Umeko stated plainly with a ghost of a smirk on her face. "But we didn't get any card, and that was against master's wishes…"

"Don't worry about it Mei-Mei," Ume stated playfully. "We can always rip some out when she's sleeping like last time. And Yue's such a useful and fun puppet. Too bad we ran out of energy or else I would've-"

"Shut up," Umeko hissed before the two disappeared into their black holes.

"Hanayaru-san!" Sakura blurted before summoning The Fly and The Float to carry Touya and her up to the roof. Using The Erase, Sakura removed the crosses before the two went over to help the two wake up. Both siblings gently shook their charges, Sakura was trying to shake Wong-san awake, but she appeared to be adamant on sleeping. Sakura heard a soft groan, and when she looked over, she saw her O-nii-chan gazing intently into Hanayaru-san's eyes, and it looked like he was trying to control himself from doing something rash and impulsive. His eyes were softening, and it looked like Hanayaru-san was becoming more and more awake and bewildered…

"Cheese and fucking rice, what the fucking hell happened," Wong-san groaned irritably while clutching her head.

The two jumped away, Hanayaru-san visibly red, while Touya was trying to look everywhere but where Hanayaru-san was. Their reaction made Sakura frown. Wasn't Touya in love with Yuki-kun?

"Hey what's this?" Wong-san asked before she picked up a pink rectangular card. "Isn't this that card you can buy from the Twin Bells store?"

"Gomen Wong-san, that is mine," Sakura said a little too quickly. Wong-san shrugged and handed it over to Sakura. On the card was The Reveal's true form, with her arms crossed while one hand was raised as if to take off her mask.

Getting up, everybody was making their way to classes, before Sakura stopped and noticed that Hanayaru's eyes were brown.

"I like your brown contacts," Sakura whispered.

A look of bewilderment briefly crossed Hanayaru's face before she said, "But they were green this morning…"

Walking forward, Sakura did not say anything more, instead she simply thought, _"I'll tell her one day. Just, not now."_

* * *

I'll do the Japanese to English another day. It's really late right now, and two people, well, really one, is bothering me over MSN. 

Thanks goes out to NotSupposedToBeHere for reviewing me on my story. Thank you very much. Oh, you might want to read Chapter 7. Might...


	11. Chapter 11

By Cod I finally updated!

Disclaimer: The day I own Card Captors, or anything related with it will also be the day that...Arnold Schwartzeneger becomes mayor of California. Wait, that's already happened...

Ah by fuck I won't ever own Card Captors.

Any original characters I make up is mine and mine only. Anybody dares...I'll do something so horrible even I don't know myself.

I also have a quizilla account, which features the exact same story. Please don't go over there and accuse me of copying from myself because it will confuse me greatly.

In this chapter, there is use of the words fuck, and shit. Oh yes and bitch. Which I didn't bother with the Japanese portions of it because I'm lazy.

"Hold the tune, cut the lights, this is it, tonight of nights. And oh what heights we'll hear, on with the show this is it!" (The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show opening, I don't own that either.)

* * *

**(11) Broken.**

You felt drained again, personally, you did not know why, and for some reason, you could tell that Yukito-san, Mei-Mei, Kinomoto-san, and Sakura-chan were drained as well. For some reason, you knew that they all had some inkling of what happened; it was just that they were not telling you for some reason or another. Part of you wanted to yell in indignation. How dare they treat you like this, how dare they leave you out of the loop, especially Mei-Mei, considering that she was your best friend…

But you decided to let it go. They must have their own personal reasons, even if it was irritating the hell out of you that they were doing so. Big deep breaths Himitsu-san, big deep breaths…

Sakura-chan left when the four of you reached your classroom, the running footsteps pounding away in an accelerando. You rubbed your knuckles against your temples, and pushed a certain soft spot in your eye socket, feeling your headache go away temporarily. You could tell that this was going to be another long day.

You drifted in and out of sleep, and unluckily for you, both Hirotomi and Hiro-sensei had caught you. Earning you a half-hour detention after school since that was apparently how long you had slept. At that moment you had wished that like Mei-Mei, you had mastered the art of sleeping with your eyes open (having done so since she was the smartest dumb slacker you knew). Right now, you were counting down the minutes until detention was over. Currently, there were ten minutes left, and you were stuck on an English problem.

"Wood yo ew car rye the boo kay foh your me?" you slowly pronounced.

"Actually O-nay-jiang, it's: Would you carry the book for me?" arching your neck over the book, you saw Mei-Mei leaning up against the door in a laid-back fashion. Your face crinkled in annoyance while Mei-Mei simply said, "Yeah I know, English's a bitch."

You snorted before you laughed and you packed away your things, hopefully your homework will be finished when you got home. Hopefully.

Spinning around in a circle, you flung your arms out wide and began singing with soft crystal clarity. Your voice echoed eerily across the school grounds while Mei-Mei-san smiled softly at your open attitude. To be honest, it is nice to see your tree bud with flowers…

Needless to say, the rest of the day passed by without much incident, except that once again, both your mother and father were absent on a business trip or meeting with friends. You honestly wondered why your father put up with your mother's beeswax. Actually at the moment, you were fed up with both. Why were they never at home with you? Your anger bubbled near the pit of your stomach, while you took deep calming breaths. Relax, relax, you were telling yourself over and over again.

The sake bottle was drained when the night was done.

(A few weeks later.)

You awoke to the sound of familiar screaming. Eyes snapping open, you threw off the covers of your bed and crept towards your door, just in case your parents had somehow managed to come home in the evening. They were not home yet, and you thundered down the stairs, distractedly grabbing a light jacket, while you dashed out the door. Flying down the streets, weaving through alleys, you could hear the sound of the screaming getting closer and closer, but it seemed to be moving…

Whipping your head around, you heard the scream coming behind you, and you ran towards that direction, but realized that the voice was coming closer and moving further away at the same time. Taking the time to gather your bearings, the scream flew even further away.

"Mou wakaranai yo," you mumbled to yourself, while you dashed off towards the sound of the screaming once again. You headed toward your school; the sound was coming closer now…

It seemed to be in worse for wear. There was loose rubble everywhere, and there were giant craters in the structure, and it appeared as though the structural integrity of the school was in question. Amidst this, you could hear an angst-filled scream while even larger parts of the school were blasted off.

"I HATE THIS!" a familiar voice yelled while another portion of the school was blasted off of its hinges.

You crept forwards as silently as possible while avoiding all the falling loose rubble and dangerous shards of glass. Why were you approaching this…person? Why were you bothering to come closer in order to calm her down? Turning around a corner, you saw what was responsible for all the havoc.

A single figure, with wings and ears as black as space, while the fur on the tail stuck out as if it had just been stepped on, was demolishing the building for its own pent-up frustration. It was so familiar, why…?

You had jumped away before you could comprehend why. Turning around, you saw another oddly familiar silver-head before you jumped back avoiding the onslaught from the person's ridiculously over-sized fan. Rolling away from the person's second fan, you used the momentum of the roll to go towards the person and pounce on them, then pinning her onto the ground. You threw a glare at the oddly-silver-haired girl before your ears pricked up at the sound of wind rushing, rolling out of the way, the cat-angel collided with silver-hair before rolling off weakly and asking, "How did you find us Hana-des?"

"No you answer me," where had this voice come from within you? "What has been happening to me? And don't lie you dirty frogs, I know you're involved somehow, just…FREAKING tell me what in the name of hell has been going on!" you half-screamed to the damaged duo.

In the blink of an eye, you were tied down to the ground with purple wires and a surprisingly sharp edge of the golden paper fan was held to your throat. Blinking, your eyes met the half-dead violet eyes of the silver-haired one, but underneath the veil of apathy was a smouldering cauldron of anger.

"Don't tell us what to do," she stated in a lofty but even voice before a familiar sensation of being struck across the head invaded. Fighting to stay conscious, the two discussed whether or not they should erase your memory, before deciding not to since the blow would probably cover this event for them.

"Man, she is going to loose so many brain cells until Master's done with her."

"No she isn't Ume, she isn't entirely human."

You wanted to ask her what she meant by that statement before you drifted into the welcoming darkness that awaited you.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"Sakura I sense something," Syaoran-san testified suddenly while Sakura glanced at him with knotted eyebrows.

"Really?" she asked in astonishment while a sweat-drop appeared on her head. "I don't sense anything at all."

He let out a noise of disbelief before banging his head at the table they were sitting at and muttering quite vehemently under his breath. Sakura blinked at his reaction before he raised his head and shouted, "You're the most powerful magician in the world, and you STILL can't sense things?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! Well…maybe it is but-!"

"Oi kozo!" Kero-chan shouted while popping out from Sakura's hood. "Stop arguing and let's go!"

Hastily with Tomoyo, Sakura, Kero, and lastly Syaoran, dashed behind the café, into a small alley where only a dumpster for company. Fumbling with excitement, Tomoyo-chan quickly undid the straps of her bag and magically pulled out a digital camera. The joy was so evident it was as if someone had taken a permanent marker and wrote the word glee across her pale porcelain face.

Acting quickly, the magical girl twirled her star staff and cast the Sleep, the town quickly fell into a slumber while Sakura winced. Reassuring her friends' worries, and mentally brushing it off as nothing, she quickly summoned fly for her two non-winged friends and the four of them flew quickly and briskly towards the sign of danger. Though this time, even Sakura could see where the chaos was coming from.

By simply following the line of destruction.

_"I must make it there, I must,"_ was the only thing running through her mind while she sprinted the last few metres toward the high school. _"It seems as if I've been coming here for quite some time now…"_

A black blast of energy appeared in the middle of the three friends, while the each of them went flying off into three different directions. All of the acting quickly, Syaoran summoned his sword and thrust it into the ground to steady himself while he slid a few metres from his landing spot. Sakura summoned The Flower to soften her rather loud landing, while Keroberos was howling painfully because Tomoyo had grabbed onto his tail for leverage (while somehow managing to look immaculate and with the video camera glued to her eye).

"By fucking hell!" a high-pitched voice screamed while more debris of the school fell from the school and each of them ducked out of the way in time. "I hate this! I take the backseat, EVERYTIME, just because I fucking screwed up ONCE! Then she has to go rub it in my face, and plus she's always showing up, and-and, I have to erase her memory and-"

The blathering of bothers was cut off suddenly by a banshee-like wail, while a crater exploded onto the soccer field. Once again, the debris of the wreckage floated in mid-air before they started to move and swirl. Luckily, Sakura managed to summon The Protect before it escalated into the blinding sandstorm as it did when these two had first met. Thinking fast, Sakura summoned The Time quickly, making everything but her friends freeze and discolour into an old faded photograph, and make the features of Ume seem almost demonic. Cautiously approaching the figure in the sky (by using The Fly card), Sakura sympathized with the agony and frustration that was clearly etched into the figure's face. A slight pull in her sixth sense made her notice The Hope in her pocket.

"Hope!" Sakura yelled while raising her staff above her head. Instantly, the form of the magnificent being Sakura saw before she sealed the card away appeared and gracefully made its way over to the cat-angel. It did not do much, all it did was kiss Ume softly between its pointed ears, before it dissipated and reassembled itself back into a card. With the card floating towards her, Sakura sensed a strange presence behind her…

"Shot!" she cried while twirling around to meet her attacker, whom merely flicked off Shot as if it were a fly. A soft clink could be heard while the silver-haired figure leisurely strolled towards Sakura on her brittle clouds.

"Thank you," it stated while something unreadable lay behind the curtained eyes. Walking sombrely over towards her partner, Umeko placed her hands on some invisible object, before a red bubble started to form underneath her hands. The bubble expanded, and then engulfed the hysterical cat-angel whom became coloured in the same tint. Umeko reached up and pulled a tiny pin from her hair before popping the bubble. Her partner let out a harsh rasp before coughing.

"Did you have to fucking do that Umeko?" she panted. "I almost fucking died you fucking idiot! Oh yes, and thank you little Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked at this complete one eighty change in mood.

"The perfect person would probably stay around and try to help you clean up the mess I made, however…"

"We aren't human," Umeko interjected while she flung her pin at Sakura.

"Element, Fire! Come to my aid!"

The blast of fire disintegrated the pin, and nearly burnt Umeko's hand, while Keroberos tackled Ume from the side.

"Yara, yara," Umeko said with the tiniest hint of mischief dancing in her eyes. "It seems that we are tackling more people than usual…"

"Hell yeah! And I'll be sure to take every single advantage of it!" came Ume's enthusiastic response while purple orbs appeared beneath her hands. She threw one towards Syaoran who tried to cut through it with his sword, but the orb ended up exploding into wires and ropes that bound Syaoran tightly.

Sakura did not have time to see what happened to Keroberos seeing as Umeko swiped at Sakura with her giant gold fan. When Sakura turned around to face her properly, Umeko was in a fighting stance, with one fan open for defence, the other closed for attack. Giving her a lopsided smirk, Umeko then went on the offensive. A whirlwind of swipes, jabs, while gold paper winked and blinked at Sakura all at the same time. As you can probably imagine, Sakura was overwhelmed by this display of martial arts, and was barely able to dodge let alone keep up. She was almost smacked across the face by one of Umeko's giant fan had she not raised her staff up in time. Flying across the air, and nearly plummeting into the ground, Sakura quickly fused The Fight and The Fly together to create a humanoid being similar to Yue.

With its intense gaze, The Fight charged head on towards Umeko and…well fought, well…sort of. It was more like The Fight charged towards Umeko and Umeko smacked it sideways with her glowing red fan. The Fight, and The Fly separated, and Umeko hastily ran forward on her brittle clouds, before delivering a knock-out blow that sent The Fly falling down, down towards the ground. The two sentient beings flew towards the falling form of the card, and unexpectedly, Ume bound her with her purple wires while Umeko made a green rectangle underneath them and forcibly shoved the fight into it. A muted wailing cry emerged from the card before it was silenced and changed into the mockery of the card it was before.

Smiling to themselves, as if they had done a job well done, the two of them turned their attention toward Sakura, Keroberos, and Syaoran who had finally managed to escape the bonds Ume had placed upon him. The two sides prepared to attack before their images started to surge and fade a little.

"Shit," Ume swore, before she summoned more wires and wrapped them around somebody, somebody familiar to Sakura…

"Hanayaru-san!" she exclaimed upon realization, but it was too late, Hanayaru was sucked into the black whirlpool Ume and Umeko used to disappear.

Looking around, Sakura realized that she could not leave the school in such a state, many questions would be asked, and quite possibly, the trail would lead to her.

She thought of turning back time in order to restore the school, but then she thought that Ume would just come around to wreck it again, only resulting in a loop of never-ending destruction.

Closing her eyes in concentration, and with much effort on her part, she slowly pieced together the pieces of the school…the end result was a new card named The Repair.

(Hanayaru's P.O.V)

You groaned while you slowly sat up in your bed rubbing your temples. It felt as if some hundred kilogram elephant was sitting upon your head right now. Tiredly you tried to remember what had happened with your slightly hung-over self. You had been drinking again to forget your troubles, problem was, your excessively drinking was probably causing you more problems then letting you forget…

A pair of deadly red eyes, and a pair of light purple ones flashed in your minds eye. Slowly, you started to remember the forms that those eyes belonged to. You smiled to yourself. You finally had one piece of the puzzle you desperately wanted to solve.

* * *

Ha! I love butchering the English language! It was so hard for me to learn, hell, I'm still learning. 

Mou wakaranai yo I don't know anymore or just I don't know. I don't want to watch the entire video again to get the exact meaning. (Moe wakara nai - e yo)

Yara yara Something along the lines of, "My, my..."

Credits: Dirty frogs was something my chemistry teacher used to call us when she was pissed off.

Yeah...I used the English incantation for Syaoran's thingy...I thought that since I already used Sakura's English incantation, I would use Syaoran's for consistency. Don't worry, I won't try to pretend that there weren't any relationships at all...I'll keep them there, except I'll add my flavour into it...tee hee...

And I realized in the last chapter there were no real hard Japanese terms...I've used them before. Bleh...

Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

The day I own Card Captors will also be the day that Arnold Schwartzenegger because a governor.

Wait...that already happened.

Ah hell, either way, I won't ever own Card Captors.

chocolaterox here means, WistfulEyes on Quizilla. You may go to my quizilla account to see the pretty pictures in the results.

In case you still don't know, I hardly ever update.

Much thanks goes out to those who reviewed, I cannot say who because my bitch of a computer deleted my e-mail.

* * *

**(12)****Um…I – I…**

The voices blended around one single note while others varied beautifully around triplets and were held on the single syllable. Yours however, faintly sounded in the background, barely audible, but there. If anyone were to single out your particular voice would find that your voice has a particular eerie enchanting quality to it. Closing your eyes, you started to sing from your diaphragm and your soul while putting a little bit more effort into your singing. The result was barely noticeable, but remarkable, your tender timbre of voice sounded ever so more beautifully.

"All right class, that's enough for today. I'm going to go get more booze," your choir leader's shrill voice cut through the air while the papers around you rustled restlessly. You licked your dry lips irritably while brushing it off and turning around to gather your sparse belongings. You wanted to continue singing, you had just found your comfort singing zone, and you could have done better than that.

"Hana-chan," you mentally cringed at that piercing tone of your choir conductor before turning around to face her head on. You personally found it hard to believe that a person with such an irritating screech was also the owner of one of the most beautiful singing voices you had ever heard.

"Nani?" you asked softly while your choir leader bombarded you with an assault as to why you were not contributing to the choir. After half an hour of your choir teacher berating you, you stepped meekly outside of the classroom with your head down refusing to meet the eyes of anybody else.

"Himitsu-san?" someone called out, you briskly walked away as fast as you could without sprinting or jogging.

"Himitsu-san!"

You were full out running now, you did not want anybody to see the tears that were falling down your face, seeing as you could never handle someone's critics well, especially if they were yelled at you. You turned the corner, planning to hide in the washroom to cry your brains out…

"Himitsu," you felt a hand around your arm, which forced you to turn around and stop.

You refused to look up, you refused to let anyone see the sorry state you were in right now, you did not want to face any questions, you had problems with simple everyday speech already, and-and…

"Himitsu-san, you sing beautifully," you raised your head slowly to meet coal black eyes framed by a pair of thick-frame glasses. "Don't let our teacher discourage you. You're…bu-"

"O-NAY-JIANG!" was all you heard before you toppled forward while experiencing a bone crushing hug. "GRAB! LATCH ON! MAINTAIN PRESSURE!"

You smiled before grabbing Mei-Mei-san's arms and pulling them into a heart-felt but awkward hug, while she squeezed you all the tighter. Suddenly letting you go, you swayed off-balance, but the person beside you clasped your upper-arms and steadied you. Staring once again into the coal black eyes, you thanked him.

"It was not a problem Himitsu-san," the boy said simply before bowing and introducing himself as Yamaguchi Tobi. "Would you like me to-to, walk you home? I-I need help in math, and you seem to be getting decent marks, of course, nothing on Tsukishiro-san and Kinomoto-san, demo…"

You smiled sweetly at him before saying, "I'd love to Yamaguchi-san."

(One week later.)

"Hi-Himitsu-san?"

You mentally groaned while turning around to face Yamaguchi-san and smiling slightly while he had yet another math question, which was thankfully cut off by Takaneshi-sensei's entrance. You were not listening intently to Takaneshi-sensei, but you were absolutely sure Wong-san was when she sat bolt upright in her chair and was leaning forward expectedly. You slowly slid your eyes shut, hoping that you would fall asleep before class started so you could avoid talking to him. He was a sweet kid and all, but you just refused to believe that anybody, especially a boy, was THAT bad at math. You felt the dreary numbness of sleep slowly wash over you while you plunged headfirst into the ever-pleasant darkness of sleep.

Of course that did not last long. Because almost five minutes later you were shaken awake by Mei-Mei-san to be informed that the teacher was about to start the lesson. You gave her a tired smile before lifting your head up for today's English lesson. Hopefully it will pass more quickly than usual before a note was passed roughly in a curled lump onto your desk. Opening it you read a simple line.

So you coming to this field trip or what? – Wong.

"I can't believe you slept through such important news!" Mei-Mei-san exclaimed heatedly during your lunch break.

"Wong-san, I do not see how a camping trip would be so vital to my life."

"Don't call me that! And besides, are you freaking crazy? This could be experience of a lifetime! And-"

You quietly ate your lunch in a dignified matter while Mei-Mei-san was standing beside you waving her hands in an over-exaggerated pose of worry and stress. You promptly ignored her while you ate her wonton soup. Hearing the soft crunch of leaves, you cautiously opened your now blue eyes open and slowly looked up to see the face of which those feet belonged to.

"Konnichiwa Yukito-san," you greeted softly but nonetheless enthusiastically while he smiled at you and stared at Mei-Mei-san for a while before sitting down. You did not react while he obtained his massive lunch from his school backpack, and by now you kind of expected it, it was almost as normal as breathing.

For the past month or so since you came here, ever since that night you had helped Yukito-san go home, he had been eating his lunch with you, and sometimes Kinomoto-san would join as well if he did not have his football practice and baseball (which he took up on a whim) practice by himself. Silently you pondered how he was able to practice baseball by himself up until out of the corner of your eye you saw Yamaguchi-san.

"Oh no," you thought mentally before sighing suddenly wishing that you could disappear and hide until he went away.

"Oh hello Yamaguchi-sang, I'm sorry, but O-nay-jiang can't be with you right now because she has to help me with something, come on O-nay-jiang," before you knew it, you were being dragged away by the collar. Glancing back, you saw Yukito-san jogging along to keep up with the two of you while Mei-Mei-san was briskly leading the way. When she deemed she was far away enough, she stopped abruptly and turned around to face you. "I know you hate constructive criticism O-nay-jiang, but grow a freaking spine! Otherwise he'll stalk you for a damn long time you know?"

"But," you started slowly looking at the floor. "He was such a nice person, complementing me on my singing, and he always saying I'm smart and…"

"Guess who has a crush on Yama-sang? Doo-da, doo-da…guess who has a crush on Yama-san? O-nay-jiang does," at this point you started chasing Mei-Mei-san across the school yard while Yukito-san looked on in bewilderment. "She does his homework all day, what can I say? O-nay-jiang has a crush on Yama-sang, oh doo-da day."

"Wong! Stop singing that song this instant or else – ow!" you yelled once you rounded a corner following Wong. You were suddenly facing the sky. Groaning you got up slowly while rubbing the back of your head. "Itai."

"Hanayaru-chan?" you heard a low masculine voice ask. Looking up you saw that it was Kinomoto-san whom had already gotten up and brushed himself. Smiling, he extended a hand towards you, which you gratefully accepted with a small smile of your own. You looked at him questionably while he quirked an eyebrow at you and asked, "So…you have a crush on this 'Yama-san' do you?"

"O-nay-jiang," Mei-Mei-san sang sweetly before you could answer. "Guess who has something to say to you?" and with that comment, she threw Yamaguchi-san in front of you and then dragged Kinomoto-san away. Silently, you hoped that whatever Yamaguchi-san had to say, was not embarrassing so that way if Mei-Mei-san happened to be spying on you…

"Konnichiwa Himitsu-san," Yamaguchi-san said shyly with a hint of red on his cheeks. You looked at him curiously wondering what he had to say. "Ano…Ore wa…"

At this point you seriously wondered if he was going to have a breakdown because he was turning so red and stammering so much.

"Himitsu-san, ore wa, can you, I – Itai!"

"Out with it already you pansy!" Wong-san shouted while you saw a pebble clatter to the ground.

"I really, really like you Himitsu," Yamaguchi-san finally spit out. "Can you…?"

"Okay," you stated meekly, while you saw Yamaguchi-san glow with happiness. "I really like you too Yamaguchi-san," you said to the floor.

Tipping your head up you stared straight into his framed coal black eyes while he looked into your forest green contacts, "You just made my day," was the last thing you heard before you felt something soft at your lips. You closed your eyes slowly enjoying the feeling while in your mind you felt two auras flare and at the same time you heard Mei-Mei-san shout, "Oi! Who ate my hwuen-dwuen soup?!"

Pulling away quickly, you smiled at Yamaguchi-san before giving him a peck on the cheek and saying, "Gotta run."

"TOMBO! Get back here!"

About ten minutes later, you were sitting in Yamaguchi-san's lap while leaning against his chest, trying to catch your breath while Wong-san was eating your lunch in retaliation to you eating hers. She was happily eating the noodles with her own set of black chopsticks, with an odd gold square at the top, singing odd songs of her own invention. One of Yamaguchi-san's hands was around your waist, while the other was distractedly caressing your hair. You yawned, letting out an odd "mew" at the end, while trying to keep your eyes open, you heard a soft voice beside your ear whispering it was okay to sleep, and you heeded it, unable to stay awake any longer.

(Yamaguchi-san's P.O.V)

Yamaguchi-san smiled when he felt the weight of Himitsu's body slump against him in her slumber. His right hand stopped caressing her hair for a moment before he wrapped both arms around her small and short figure and buried his nose into her hair. Underneath the smell of the shampoo was a faint but unmistakable smell of sake. He breathed the sweet scent in before exhaling slowly, enjoying the smell that was truly Himitsu. Then he frowned upon realization.

"Wong-san," Yamaguchi-san saw her visibly cringe before turning around. "Himitsu drinks?"

He could see that Wong-san was carefully considering her words before replying honestly, "Yes. I've smelt it off of her recently, and she thinks that nobody notices. But I've been around her too long and too often to not notice." They both fell silent for a while before Wong-san stated, "I'm a bit worried about her. I think…I think she's trying to hide or forget something. But I'm not quite sure what…"

Once again they fell silent while Wong-san was slurping away at her rightfully claimed noodles while Yamaguchi-san hugged Himitsu-san tighter to him inhaling her sweet sake scent before exhaling slowly. Smiling to himself, for once he did not wish that he was someone smarter, stronger, or better looking, but just himself, which was a nice change. For a moment he thought about why he liked Himitsu-san, she was not the prettiest (in all honesty she was quite plain with all her acne scars), and although she was good at math she was horrible at the sciences, she was not a smart person at all. She was not the most patient either, often known for having random tantrums at science and English. Yet…

"She is one of the kindest people I've ever met," Yamaguchi-san thought earnestly. "I think that is why I love her."

"Oi, Yamaguchi-san," Wong shouted. "You dare hurt O-nay-jiang in any way," she threatened with her chopsticks pointing towards him, "I'll personally rearrange your face in such a way that even your own mother won't recognize you."

Eyes widening, Yamaguchi-san nodded, and kept Wong-san's advice at the back of his mind, trying not to show any other form of concern on his face, fearful that if he showed the tiniest milligram of doubt a little hellion by the name of Wong Xiao Mei would come after him. Inhaling Himitsu-san's sweet scent of sake, Yamaguchi Tobi smiled softly and lovingly down towards his newfound girlfriend, with thoughts of, "I think I love her," drifting through his head.

Ears perking at the sound of footfalls upon grass, Yamaguchi-san looked up to see both Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san looking down on the sleeping Himitsu-san that was gathered snugly in his arms. Unconsciously Yamaguchi-san hugged her tighter towards him possessively while her sake scent drifted around in his nostrils temptingly. He unconsciously wondered what Himitsu-san would be like while drunk. Blinking up towards the two unusual males (one being unusually tall, while the other one has silver hair), he silently questioned why they were there. Their response was to blink and walk away as quickly as they could without looking too awkward about it.

"Fuck, there's sweet and sour sauce! I hate sweet and sour sauce!"

(Kinomoto Touya-san's P.O.V)

"Just as soon as I broke up with him," Touya-san thought irritably while setting the pace that Yukito-san was following him at. "Just after I break up with him, and realize that our relationship was nothing outside of close family, she had to go off with another man and mess up my mind more than it already is. Why is this bothering me so much anyway? I don't like her all that much. Sure, she may have saved my sister and not remember it, and she isn't as annoying as all the other girls in the school, but…why am I even thinking of her?! I should stop thinking about her now and…"

"To-ya-san," Yukito-san said, snapping Touya-san out of his thoughts.

"Nani?"

"You're jealous aren't you?"

Drawing his lips into his mouth, his mouth became a thin line before he realized that he had no adequate reply for Yukito-san. He hated how obvious his emotions became after he and Yukito-san realized their feelings for each other, only to break up about two months later. Once during their odd relationship of sorts, Yukito-san had said that often he could not read what Touya-san was thinking or saying. Often during their relationship, Touya relished the fact that he could keep Yukito guessing; nowadays this did not seem to be the case. Sighing in defeat he ruffled his hair in an exasperated manner while looking down at Yukito-san with guilt written across his handsome features. The question was why did he feel guilty? There was nothing to be guilty about…or was there…?

"Don't you think it is a bit soon to…?"

"I'm not going to get in the way of their relationship, in fact I'm rather happy that someone as plain as Himitsu-san was able to…"

"Of course To-ya-san," Yukito quipped with a serene smile while popping a Koala March biscuit into his mouth. "Of course."

"Pin Tzai!" someone shouted while she jumped onto Touya-san's back and hugging him around the neck, scaring the living breath out of him.

"What the-who? Get off!"

"Ah fine, you didn't have to be so mean about it," she said while jumping off of his back and brushing herself off. It was at this point that Touya-san realized that it was none other than Wong Xiao Mei for the unwelcome intrusion. "So are you going to the field trip mentioned in class today?"

"Ano…Orewa…"

At this point Wong Xiao Mei held up her hand and told Touya-san that he did not have to answer her question if he did not have one or did not want to. With a shrug of her shoulders Wong Xiao Mei-san spun around in a circle, skipped away from the two, and started singing a song in English unknown to both Yukito-san and Touya-san.

"Because, we're animaniacs! And we're zany to the max! So just sit down and relax, we'll put baloney in your sacks, we're animaniacs!"

Both Touya-san and Yukito-san stared at Wong Xiao Mei in amazement before looking at each and sharing different looks. Touya-san was looking at Yukito-san with a mix of amazement and bewilderment while Yukito-san smirked before the two of them started chuckling at Wong Xiao Mei's antics. After all, with all that had happened, Touya-san needed something to take his mind off of Himitsu-san.

But I doubt that he would ever admit that.

* * *

"Nani" means what.

"O-nay-jiang" is Wong Xiao Mei's way of saying older sister in Japanese. Do not learn Japanese from my brutal slaughter of Romanji due to Wong's character. Remember, Wong is a foreigner to Japan.

"Grab. Latch On. Maintain. Pressure" is the unofficial acronym for "glomp."

"[name-sang" is Wong's way of saying "san."

The song that Wong makes up about Himitsu liking Yamaguchi is sung to the tune of Camp-down lady sing this song (and I'm not even sure if I sung that right at all).

"Konnichiwa" ... if you need help on that one, you really need to get out more.

"Itai" is similar to "ow."

"Hwuen-dwuen" transliterated version of "wonton."

"Tombo" means theif.

"Pin Tzai" transliteration of how "bonsai" is pronounced in Mandarin.

"Ano...Orewa" means "Um...I..."

If you don't know the animaniacs theme song, that means one of two things. You are either not North American, or you're way too young for this fanfic. If it's the latter, get your ass out of here you runt.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, I'm back after a jumble of midterms, nearly failing a class, and lots of shit to do. In other words, be glad I updated even though the time span is over two months...

By cod that sounded bitchy. I take that back, but I'm still bitter about my lack of time for this fanfic (it's been over 3-4 fucking years! Who the fuck spend 3-4 years on a fanfic with only 13 chapters?).

Once again, the day I own CCS will also be the day that...hm...what's good...

Well, if I owned CCS Tsukishiro Yukito, and Kinomoto Touya would have been straight from the start.

chocolaterox here means WistfulEyes on Quizilla.

Thank you for letting me ramble, and sit back and enjoy the show!

* * *

**(13) Unconscious**

Unbeknownst to anyone, somebody was loitering around the streets of Tomoeda. There was a soft sounding tap of her buckled boots every time one of her feet made contact with the pavement she was walking on. She however, made no other sound, while her green eyes watched everything amiably and curiously surveying her surroundings around her. If anybody were to see her now, they would wonder why she was wearing all white with a cloak instead of a jacket, and why such as small sweet timid woman was out here on such a dark night as this.

Almost lazily, she plodded on, planning to stop by three houses she had in mind before turning in for the fading night. First she passed by Kinomoto-san's house and whispering some incantations that no one but the air could hear, a barely visible green tint was placed upon the house, while her magic symbol of a square disappeared. What is the purpose of this?

Stealthily she crept towards the house, and when she was underneath the window of the older Kinomoto sibling a soft green glow surrounded her body before she floated up to the windowsill to peek into his room. Nodding to herself when she saw her sleeping spell was still in place she then glided over to the younger sibling's room and peered in cautiously seeing as this girl's magic was probably powerful enough to break through her spell if she so wished it. Seeing as Sakura-san was still asleep, the being stepped through the wall of her room and silently rummaged around her room looking for something when a pale hand enclosed around her wrist.

Looking up from beneath her hood, she saw a pale but beautiful image of a ghost with a stern look on her face, as though telling the being not to rummage through such an innocent child's belongings. The being released her grasp from the drawer she was about to open, and the ghost of Kinomoto Nadeshiko let go of the person's wrist while the said person crossed her arms in annoyance. Unbeknownst to Nadeshiko-san, the figure was fingering a talisman hidden in one of her many pockets, but that was made known soon when the person threw the said paper talisman towards the ghost, having it landed on her head and banished her to the netherworld.

"At least," the figure thought, "for a day anyway."

Turning back to the task at hand, she rummaged through the drawers carefully, and stopped when she came across the pink book she was searching for. Opening the book carefully, she sifted through each card, wincing at many (for the aura the cards emitted was like holding onto hot iron for her), and placing Silent, Shadow, Rain, Jump, and Wood to the side. Holding them in her right hand, she sung softly so the inhabitants of the room and house could not hear and lulled each spirit of the card out of its nesting place slowly while she took out a snow globe to hold each spirit of each card. With a surge of green energy the spirits of the cards were sucked into the snow globe and trapped within there.

Whipping her head around she saw Sakura-san stir slightly in her sleep, no doubt at the huge spike of energy that she had just emitted, silently she stepped through the wall once more and wrapped herself in her soft green energy before floating down softly to the ground. Making it past the fence of the house, she waved her arm carefully in the air while the green aura of the house was collected in her fist and she reabsorbed it (recycling baby!).She walked away from the residence without a second glance back, past Tsukishiro-san's house while stopping to visit for a moment to make sure that the moon-angel was not fading away again, and towards your house while opening the front door and walking down towards the basement where two figures were waiting. The said two figures were Ume and Umeko, shrunken down to the size of Barbie dolls to conserve their energy which was depleting rapidly seeing as it was a full moon and their time had not come in a while. Plus...there were other factors that their leader planned to remedy.

"Ume, Umeko, please change the cards for me," their leader commanded while handing them the snow-globe, which they intercepted with ease, and began their strange ceremony. Turning around and heading back up the stairs, she reached the second floor into the room that you were sleeping in.

Opening the window, the figure chanted, "I come in the dead of the night, while all others are sleeping tight, calling upon unknown forces of might, into my hands, help my plight," while energy, magical energy gathered from everywhere and nowhere and gathering into an orb in her outstretched hands. Seizing the ever-changing energy orb, she walked back towards your bed carefully, while the orb in her hands flickered between red, purple, and green. Standing over you, she used a small portion of the orb to ensure that you would continue sleeping before depositing the rest of the orb into your torso.

Making her way out of the room, she saw that your blankets were not completely covering you; softly walking over towards your bed, she lifted the blankets to cover your shoulders completely and tucked you in with a soft kiss on your forehead. Practically floating out of the room because her footsteps were so soft, she closed the door softly behind her with a "click" of the doorknob. Leaning against it and sighing softly while rubbing her temples with one hand, she made her way to the washroom and took out a small package from her cloak, which contained silver coloured contacts that she put into her eyes without a second thought.

With a swish of her cloak she exited your hallway and household without a word other than a glance backwards and a phrase of, "I'll tell her soon," spoken softly onto the wind.

(Hirotomi Aimi's P.O.V)

She sat with perfect posture in front of her vanity, critically analyzing herself while brushing her chin-length hair. Her long lashes, soft thin mouth, and pale flawless complexion was the envy of many in her school. Her eyes, though dimmed at the moment in concentration were bright with a spark, and she was aware of and maintained her small hourglass figure. All in all, it was undeniable that Hirotomi Aimi was a very pretty individual, gorgeous even, yet...

_"I have no personality,"_she thought flatly to herself. _"All I really have is my looks, and even that is not enough to land me a modelling job."_

With her face scrunched up in irritation, she carefully and expertly applied her makeup all the while, with her social standing flying through her head. She thought about her lack of personality, and compared it to Himitsu Hanayaru's, about how similar they were in that aspect but even then, she still managed to grab the attention of her beloved Touya-kun, no matter how much Touya-kun himself tried to deny it.

_"At least she has that Yamaguchi character to keep her busy. She's one less girl to compete with."_

As much as she hated to admit it, Yamaguchi and Himitsu made a rather cute couple. They were both meek and shy in character, the two of them were in the school choir for their pleasant voices, both had a stubborn streak that would randomly appear sometimes while doing a task, and most of all, they were plain individuals, and they seemed to...glow whenever the other was around them. She noticed her hand was shaking with irritation at this thought while she was applying her eyeliner. Sighing, she put the eyeliner down momentarily to calm herself, but it was not really working.

_"Why can't I glow like that?"_she thought venomously before picking up the eyeliner and applying it with renewed vigour and ferocity. _"I'm pretty enough! I know that there are at least half the guys in the school who want to date me, yet none of them approach me. Why is that?"_

Slamming the eyeliner onto the ivory-tinted vanity, she sent a heated glare towards an imaginary opponent in the mirror before her demeanour deflated and sighed while placing her chin in her left hand and analyzing herself and her social standing once more, before coming back to the question...

_"Why does he like her? She's so plain, she is like me in the sense that she has no personality and no talent; apart from her mediocre singing and my similarly mediocre drawing ability. I probably wouldn't be as upset if it was someone else, like Wong for instance who is full of energy and life within every breath, but it just had to be her,"_she contemplated before heaving another sigh. _"Why does she have to remind me of everything that I am unsure about myself?"_

Looking up she saw from her Hello Kitty alarm clock that she had about fifteen minutes to make it to the bus stop. Reluctantly getting up from her vanity before checking herself over one more time, she dashed out the door while putting on her schoolbag, loaded with books, pens, her compact mirror, and other makeup oddities that she deemed necessary for her functioning.

Slowly, unbeknownst to Hirotomi, the armour plates had started to build around her heart with every milligram of powder, with every stroke of the eyeliner that she put onto her face. Although it was inarguable that the long chains of organic polymers used on her face made her more beautiful in the sense that she seemed to shine, her face, unwittingly took on an aloof and icy expression. She shone with an icy beauty that was a far cry from the warm glow that she was so envious of Himitsu for.

She did not bother with yelling out and telling her parents to lock the door behind her, she locked it herself. She knew nobody was there behind her to pick up the pieces, with her father working like a bull on steroids since he had to divorce her mother. It was unfortunate thing really, she was such a cute and sweet thing, then the pressure of having to be "the perfect wife and host" caught up with her, and she broke down mentally.

Although Hirotomi was not the brightest crayon in the box, she was also not the dullest. Her goals right now were to achieve an overall eighty average in the easier courses in school so she could enter a decent university through their studio arts program, hopefully meet someone there who may not be the smartest, but was good decent enough so she could marry him and settle down with him. She knew she was a talent-less, lifeless, essentially brain-dead in the areas where society had a high demand for, and she knew the only thing she had at the moment were her looks. If she were to snag Touya-kun's heart now through her looks and get him to love her later, he would provide for her, care for her, and protect her. This she knew for certain because it was undeniable that even though he could be quite cold at times, Touya-kun had a very kind heart, and protected everything dear to him with the ferocity of a lion.

This was a lot more than what she could say for her father.

(Hanayaru-chan's P.O.V)

You arose and stretched before you alarm clock went off and you smiled to yourself. You were getting into the hang of school again, which you were grateful for, this way you would not feel like such a huge heap of dung when you actually got to school. In all actuality, you were looking forward to this day because unlike the past days, you felt energized and confident. Plus...

_"Yamaguchi-san is walking me to school today," _you thought with a small blush that ran across the bridge of your nose briefly before turning back towards your normal complexion. Mentally scolding yourself at dazing into space and wasting precious time in the morning, you hopped out of the covers of your bed, and before you knew it you dashed out the door and waited on the corner you were meeting Yamaguchi-san, and waited, and waited...

_"By kami-sama where the hell is he?"_ you pondered while you heard faint clicks behind you with eyes bright expecting Yamaguchi-san. But it was not, it turned out to be Hirotomi looking more gorgeous then ever, but something was…off…she looked…

"Cold for this season isn't it?" she asked icily glaring daggers at you, you felt the air around the two of you drop a few degrees at her words.

"Ano…hai."

Hirotomi was still glaring at you when two arms encircled your waist and a nose nuzzled against your neck while a soft tenor voice whispered, "Ohaiyou Himitsu-san."

"Hn, ohaiyou," you said evenly back, being slightly nervous at this public display of affection, there was a lot of people in the bus station as usual, and you could have sworn that O-baa-san was giving you a really dirty look…

Taking the hint Yamaguchi-san gave you one final squeeze before letting go and giving you a soft kiss on the cheek making you blush a glowing pink and forgetting about the sad and icy look on Hirotomi's face. The two of you talked of pointless subjects while you munched on the rice roll that you bought at Manabe-san's restaurant (his exact words were, "I'll pretend you're not Wong's friend since you're givin' me business. Now scram.") while hurrying towards your homeroom and classes. On the way, he asked if you could be his date for the upcoming school festival and you agreed before you could really think about it, surprising yourself while Yamaguchi-san squealed in delight.

"This is the first time I've ever brought a date!" he shouted out and pumped his fist in triumph before realizing that most of the people on the street were staring at him in bewilderment. He turned an adorable shade of bright pink while he lowered his head to the ground in embarrassment while you giggled and patted him on the shoulder in comfort. He gave you a sheepish smirk before turning his attention back onto the walkway in mock concentration that made you giggle whole-heartedly.

You hummed softly while Yamaguchi-san stood beside you telling you of the lunar eclipse that was to be expected in a month or so time, and you smiled somewhat placidly at him seeing as you could not understand his absolute love for astrology. But you decided, since you loved him so and he appeared to do the same for you, that you would accompany him in watching the lunar eclipse, and the solar one that would follow after that. Since the school year was almost drawing to a close, it would have been an excellent idea to accompany your boyfriend in his obsession.

Smiling happily, you laughed at something he said when you realized that your vision started to cloud over, the edges of your vision was turning black steadily, and clutched Yamaguchi-san's arm quickly before the top half of your body pitched forward in a faint.

(Yamaguchi-san's P.O.V)

Thankfully Himitsu-san had clutched his arm in a surprisingly iron-like grip, otherwise he doubted that he would have noticed the slightly glazed over look in her eyes before she fainted, he quickly threw out an arm and caught her around the waist while the top of her head bumped softly against the concrete sidewalk they were walking on. Using all of his strength, he gently lowered her down to the ground while he inspected her for any injuries. There were no visible injuries except for the bump on the head, but her breathing was shallow and intermittent, and her pulse rate was slow and barely there...he quickly got up and meant to shout to for someone to get help, when he realized that everyone was frozen in time. There was somebody who had just spilt their coffee, yet the drops hung suspended in mid-air.

"You hurt her," an even and emotionless voice stated. Yamaguchi-san turned around quickly and he spotted a rather attractive girl with oddly silver-hair and purple eyes dead of any emotion. For a moment, he wondered if this girl was related to Tsukishiro-san seeing as their hair colour was similar, but then realized that Tsukishiro-san's eyes could never take on that cold, blank, hard look.

"You. Hurt. Her," the girl said with more of a bite to her tone while enunciating every word clearly.

Yamaguchi-san gulped out of fear, silently praying to whatever gods there were out there to help him get through this ordeal and possibly live. Yeah, living would be nice...

"I'm going to kill you," she said as though she was stating a fact. "Your kin," she said while red energy formed in a straight line from her clenched hands, "won't even be able to recognize your pieces once I'm done with you."

The wavering red energy started to solidify and formed the shaped of wooden fan which Yamaguchi-san eyed warily. Thankfully he knew basic kihon back from when he used to take karate-do, and his reaction was rather quick, but nothing, absolutely nothing, in his life would have prepared him for this moment he was about to have right now with this creature.

She rushed forward with inhumane speed and slammed him brutally in the stomach, while he was flying back, mouth dripping with a mixture of saliva and blood while his glasses went flying off of his face from the force. Opening his eyes, he saw a blurry silver shape in front of him, with what looked like golden wings coming to slash him in two. Thinking quickly, he tried to angle his way so that he could avoid the brunt of the attack, and was successful, but the girl still managed to inflict a large gash onto his chest before his rear firmly collided with the ground and his back slammed against the floor. Blood was oozing out of the wound in his chest, and he was finding it difficult the breathe seeing as it hurt every time. He diagnosed that he must have broken a few ribs when she had slammed him in the abdomen, hopefully the sternum was not broken otherwise he would be in a much worse predicament than he is now...

Yamaguchi-san threw his arms up in defence when he saw a blurry brown line come rushing down at him, and immediately screamed in pain when the wooden fan connected with his arms. A sickening crack resounded through the air while he pushed the fan off to the side where it was imbedded into the ground somewhere near his navel height. The girl, no creature, tried to yank out her fan but Yamaguchi-san valiantly hung onto it in excruciating pain, refusing the creature her fan. A smouldering anger that Yamaguchi-san more sensed than saw burned behind her eyes, while the other fan snapped open, its yellow edges glinting dangerously in the sunlight while it rushed towards his neck...

Many things happened at once, but I will do my best to tell you what happened.

The fan that Yamaguchi-san was holding onto reverted back into its red-energy state while he (somehow) absorbed into his body, healing him, and a black ball of energy surrounded him before it exploded outwards, throwing the girl far away. The girl's fan had been just centimetres away from the boy's head before twilight purple ribbons this time, emerged quickly in a blink and wrapped themselves around her slight frame, forcing her away from the boy and the black blast that he emitted, unintentionally saving her life.

"Ume," the girl bit out. "Let. Me. Go."

"Umeko, we don't have the-"

"Let me go!" and with that red energy exploded outwards, shredding the ribbons to pieces while she charged at him again, fury now evident in her eyes while the red energy swirled around her frame like a sickly flame.

Yamaguchi-san steeled himself as to what was about to come, when a green collar and leash appeared around Umeko's (assuming that was what the creature's name was.) neck and she was forcibly wrenched back while green handcuffs and green bindings appeared on her hands and legs.

"Yara, yara, yara," a lilting and mocking mezzo-soprano resounded softly through the frozen time space. "Umeko, I had never thought that Ume would have more sense than you."

Umeko snorted indignantly, but otherwise remained silent, while Yamaguchi-san could hear that Ume was laughing softly at her comrade's demise. All the while, a tap, tap, tap shuffle, tap, could be heard in the background with ever step this newcomer took. Looking up towards her face, he could barely make out that she was holding something out in front of him to accept. Blindly groping forward, his fingers touched cool glass framed by metal wire, and he hastily put them on blinking up towards the stranger.

She smiled warmly at him, and she had a sort of motherly aura that was emphasized by her soft silver eyes and the all white ensemble made her look more like an angel than a keeper of death. Sticking her hand out, he gracefully accepted it and used her weight to get up.

"You must excuse my daughters," Ume coughed loudly at this statement, but an icy glare from Umeko put her in place. "Especially Umeko, she is not very trusting of others."

Yamaguchi-san unconsciously stiffened at her saccharine voice, there was an unseen edge under all that honeyed tenderness...

"And you seem so taken with my other daughter, plain as she is."

"She's gorgeous," Yamaguchi-san blurted out before he could stop himself. He turned an interesting shade of purple before lowering his head towards the ground.

She smiled warmly up at him with those silver eyes before stating, "We must be leaving now, what Umeko has done today has accosted us dearly, especially poor Mimi-san."

_"Mimi-san?"_Yamaguchi-san thought incredulously. _"At least when Wong Xiao Mei-san calls her 'sister' there's some reasoning behind it...wait doesn't that mean...?"_

"Is she one of you?" Yamaguchi-san found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Yes," the leader patiently answered him back.

"What is her role in all of this?"

"Kisaku jiku des Yamaguchi Hakusui Tobi-san," his eyes widened at the mention of his full name. How the hell did this short woman know his name? "It shouldn't matter to you anyways. You love her don't you?"

"...Yes."

"Then it shouldn't matter what her role is in all this, and whether or not she's human," Yamaguchi-san's eyes widened in surprise at this exclamation. "Then again, neither are you."

Yamaguchi-san suddenly felt very, very drowsy, and he fell forward, while the short woman in front of him shouldered his weight before setting him down on the ground to sleep. Before he drifted off the woman ordered him to take care of her daughter for her, seeing as she would be unable to attend to all her cares and needs since she was so busy making preparations. Half-heartedly mumbling his promise, the woman stood up, and the last sentence she stated was, "I am not surprised that she chose him first. But I doubt the other two will let him have her so easily."

_"What other two?"_his mind screamed before he slipped into the welcoming darkness while another person, he guessed it was Himitsu-san, was placed beside him.

The two of them would wake up later in hospital beds side-by-side, exhausted, in a state of amnesia, but otherwise fine.

Except one of them will be haunted by an image of silver eyes and bound to a promise that they do not quite remember.

* * *

For those of you that don't remember, Kinomoto Nadeshiko is Sakura and Touya's mother.

'Ohaiyou' means morning.

'Ano...hai.' means "um...yes."

"O-baa-san" can mean one of two things. Grandmother, or old lady.

Kihon is the basic, basic, basic techniques taught in karate-do.

Karate-do is karate.

"Yara, yara, yara," means something along the lines of, "My, my..."

"Kisaku jiku des" something along the lines of "classified information."

Hopefully I put in all the italics I wanted...

As somebody pointed out to me before, I keep switching between point of views...it is intentional, and no I'm not screwing up whenever I write "I/Me" when narrating. You have not met the character behind the voice yet. Well...yes and no. You've met them, but yet you haven't met them...kinda hard to explain...

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

The day I own Card Captors is also the day I get 100 in a course. Not impossible, but very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, unlikely.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bonds.**

"Himitsu-san?" you could barely hear someone softly asking you. "Himitsu-san?"

You wanted to groan to let the person know that you were awake but nothing could rumble out of your throat. You tried shifting...that did not work either. You were acutely aware of every sound in the room. The humming of the frigidly cold air-conditioner, the soft deep breaths you were taking, the noise outside of the room of people discussing something, and then fading away...

Softly, a calloused hand clasped your right hand while you felt soft lips gently caressed your knuckles while a disgusted snort sounded from somewhere above your head. You heard the hum of the air conditioner and the noisy Japanese traffic from the ground floor before the familiar voice of Wong Xiao Mei flatly saying, "Just because I'm grateful that you called me; does not give you the right to fondle her while she's asleep."

Since you could not laugh in your state, you inhaled sharply while the corners of your mouth tilted upwards a bit. For some reason you could not explain, you felt the air around you tense a bit before the sound of a chair scarping across the floor cut through the air along with hushed whispers and the sound of Mei-Mei-san trying to convince someone to stay. You heard a slight scuffle at what you guessed was the doorway, before the sound of a heavy sigh and a chair being scraped towards your bed while a person plopped down on it. Next you heard a soft tenor groan while you yourself struggled to open your eyes. You were unreasonably tired...

Forcing your eyes open, the first thing you saw was Mei-Mei-san sitting beside you with her head in her hands looking much like a child pouting after they had been issued a time-out. She looked over towards your direction out of the corner of her eye, and then did a double-take before her face lit up like a roman candle. Eyes bright with unshed tears a stream of unintelligible nonsense issued from her mouth, some of it Japanese, while most of it was what you assumed to be Chinese. All of a sudden she pounced on you, muttering and babbling uncontrollably while in the bed beside you lay a recently-awake and heavily bandaged Yamaguchi-san. Eyes widening you tried to rush over to his side, but all that had happened was a slight hiss of pain when you tried to get up; it felt as though you were slammed by a two-ton truck.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there O-nay-jiang," Mei-Mei-san shushed while she slowly helped you get up to walk over to the chair placed beside your bed. You eased into it, sighing deeply. "What's wrong with you anyway O-nay-jiang? The doctors said that they couldn't find anything wrong with you physically, but you were experiencing symptoms of something like a person who had just gotten hypothermia when you came in."

"Water please," you rasped while Mei-Mei-san hurriedly went to the kitchen to fetch you some bottled water from the vending machine. You guzzled down the tasteless liquid in large greedy gulps while you felt your body sigh and yearn for more. "Arigatou."

"Eeyea kuloski o-nay-jiang," she replied with a small smile. "Now spill."

"But there's nothing to spill..."

"Not in the bottle! What happened?"

At this point Yamaguchi-san grunted loudly beside you while he struggled to get up into an adequate sitting position (he failed) in order to tell you and Mei-Mei-san what happened.

"We were probably attacked by thugs," at this you raised your eyebrow, but did not interrupt. "I don't remember much of what happened but I must have gotten into a fight with them, because when I came in, the doctors said that I had fractured my arms and ribs, though they suspect that they broke because of something or other that I don't understand."

You looked over at Wong Xiao Mei, and she had a rather confused and exasperated look on her face that both of you shared. Neither of you doubted that he was telling what he could remember, but there were just too many holes in the story. First of all, thugs? In the nice side of Japan in broad daylight? Second of all, where were you and what were you doing at this time? Thirdly, how did Yamaguchi-san's arms break in the first place? You certainly did not remember at all.

"Do you remember anything else?" Mei-Mei-san asked heatedly. You looked over at her from the corner of your eye. Her expression was one of calm fury, as though she was furious with whoever attacked the two of you. You personally doubted that it was thugs.

"They had silver eyes, the leader," he said drowsily. "So warm, yet so cold…"

"That's it? You don't remember anything else?"

"Iei Wong-san. Sumimasen."

"I'll rip their throats out. The little fuckers who thought it would be okay to mess with my tomodachi and get away with it."

An uncomfortable silence followed soon after, before Yamaguchi-san cleared his throat and muttered a sleepy, "Yare, Yare," followed by a yawn. "It's a good thing it is summer. Oh wait...it isn't is it?"

"Nope, we gotta endure a bit more school in order for that to happen," Wong replied easily. "Though I have to admit, you chose a rather good time to fuck yourselves over. The day just before the exams."

"IYAAAAA!" you screamed impulsively. "I haven't studied yet!"

Yamaguchi-san burst out into laughter at your reaction before your indignant reply of, "It's not funny!" could be spoken, Yamaguchi-san swallowed his laughter before saying, "Well I believe it would be best if you crammed a bit before you went to school tomorrow, ne? Besides, at least you can hold your pen, what am I supposed to do?"

Getting his point you bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from talking too much, while thinking of a way the both of you could get out of this. You barely registered Mei-Mei-san's ecstatic reply of having to endure one more semester of high school before graduation. While she rambled off the things she would like to do and have happen to, you heard the door slide open and shut while a chilling aura filled the innards of your soul before permeating your brain into recognition.

"Konnichiwa," Yukito-san greeted with a smile of a thousand suns. "I brought everyone some buns. I ate half of them on the way..."

You eyed the bag almost overfilling with the delicious smell wafting over to you and immediately your mouth watered. You were unaware that you were that hungry while your stomach whined in protest. Your cheeks turned a faint rosy-pink, while you outstretched your arm waiting for him to place a bun on there. Staring at your hand you could see the confusion in his eyes before acknowledging what the gesture was for. He plopped an egg with mayonnaise and butter bun into your awaiting hand before you thanked him kindly with a small smile. You were voracious, and tore into the simple gift with gusto; while Yukito-san stood beside you with another bun in his hands while he ate it with you.

"Oi, pass two here, I'll feed Yamaguchi-san."

You blushed in embarrassment at having been a non-supporting girlfriend. You instantly felt guilty about it but Wong-san flatly said, "O-nay-jiang. You've been in a fucking coma for a week; I would be a little bit hungry too. Yamaguchi-san here has been awake for that week intermittently. He isn't nearly as hungry as you are."

The four of you ate in relative silence while you struck up a discussion about tomorrow's exam that unsurprisingly, neither you nor Yamaguchi-san was prepared for.

You wanted to tear your hair out.

Luckily for your boyfriend the school was willing to make an exception for him and he got to write his exam in a different room with twice the length of your peers to factor in the fact that he's writing with two casts. Or from what you've been hearing, his teeth. Shaking him out of your mind you concentrated on the problems before you and wished with your heart that it was like the first year of high school when you were learning just calculus. With that last thought, you threw all of your efforts into the problem before you, and continued to chew on your pencil while you tried to remember from your cramming how to answer that particular type of question. You were thinking so hard that your eyes blurred the words and numbers in front of you before you felt light-headed.

"No! Not now!" you thought desperately before you saw the white creep around the fringes of your eyesight and blacked out.

(Kinomoto Touya-san's P.O.V)

Touya-san was done with his paper had checked over his answers while waiting for the last ten minutes to be up. Looking over his classmates he saw Wong-san and Yuki-kun in a relative state of ease, probably likely to ace the test once again and be ranked first in the school in Yuki-kun's case, he thought bitterly. Looking over to his last friend, Hanayaru-chan, he saw her head waver a bit before her head fell onto the table with a loud bang that startled over half of the students within the gymnasium. Touya-san's body tensed, prepared to draw attention to her state of being before he saw an ethereal being zoom by from the front of the classroom into Hanayaru-chan possessing her. With wide eyes, he stared at Hanayaru-chan while she rose in a way that reminded Touya-san of a marionette being controlled by a master, there was a pause and a shuffling of papers as though she were looking the questions over again. Suddenly, her hand snatched the pencil in a decisive manner and then she furiously scribbled away at the questions non-stop for the remainder of the time. By the end, he estimated that she had about one minute of spare time which she wisely used to check over every question and their respective answers.

"Time's up!" Hiro-sensei remarked snappily with her hair in obvious disarray. Touya-san had unwillingly overheard rumours of Hiro-sensei going out for a bar-night in the Tokyo district before going back to her home. Standing up, she circled around the room collecting the papers of each student (well...yanking them out of their hands would have probably been the more correct term for it). Stealing a glance at Hanayaru-chan out of the corner of his eye, he saw an ethereal white hooded figure emerge from her body. Hanayaru-chan's body followed the movement for a bit before the ethereal being left her body, like a shadow her body mimicked the slight and subtle movements the ethereal figure used to emerge from her body, before softly collapsing onto her desk in a sleeping position.

Tensing, Touya-san prepared to face the white-figure before it promptly left the room in hurried quick strides. Beside him, he sensed Yue-san stir from within Yuki-kun who was blissfully handing his exam to Hiro-sensei.

Pulling the exam from out under Hanayaru-chan, Hiro-sensei remarked to the startled girl, "Well here's a person that everyone knows they did better than." Chuckles erupted here and there while Hanayaru-chan turned a bright red in humiliation, the colour of her face greatly resembling a tomato. When Hiro-sensei was finished collecting the papers, everyone was dismissed and Hanayaru-chan bolted out of the gym and zoomed down the hallway without looking back. Touya-san went to catch up to her, she was practically running down the hallway with her eyes glued to the floor, determined not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hanayaru-jiang!" Wong-san shouted over the din, making everyone turn to look at Wong-san, before turning their gaze towards Hanayaru-chan, as if sensing the eyes on her, she full out ran out of the school building.

"Wong-san, why did you do that?" Touya-san angrily whispered to her.

"I didn't mean for her to run off bahga!" she shouted back. "I only meant for her to stop!"

"Well you didn't help did you?" he replied before he dashed off to find her.

"Oi-Orewa-"

"Let it go Wong-san," he barely heard Yuki-kun. "Let's go to Nine Tales."

Smiling to himself he chuckled under his breath while running to catch up with Hanayaru-chan who was walking half-way across the school grounds with her head tilted towards the ground. Proving why he was on the football* team, he ran across the field and placed a tentative hand on Hanayaru-chan's shoulder, forcing her to turn around to face him.

"Ano...daijobu-ka?" he asked hesitantly.

Her head whipped up, and he could see her currently blue eyes were oddly bright with unshed tears, yet there was something behind them, something that burned intensely with the might of an erupting volcano. Right now, it looked as though flames could jump out of her eyes, and it did not help that she was wearing those blue contacts; it made her gaze have an artificially chilling look.

"I will ace the next exams," she stated lowly mostly to herself before her head dipped down again. "I refuse to be ridiculed like that again."

"Look at me," Touya-san demanded. "And stop slouching like that. If you're going to say something like that at least look like you mean it."

She stopped going on her tirade before looking over towards Touya-san incredulously whilst confusion swam in the depths of those eyes behind the thin false film of the contact. Once again he found himself being drawn into the depths of those eyes. The confusion he saw was starting to fade and her eyes widened a bit in realization before shrinking back to their normal size. Anger, pure raw unrestrained anger bubbled up from the depths of her eyes before she stomped up to his face and hissed, "Don't tell me what to do Touya-kun." He was drowning in her eyes now; he could barely register the suffix that was attached to his name at this moment. He felt like a bedraggled moth unable to tell which way was up anymore, all he knew was that she was glowing like a blazing fire to him right now, and he was being drawn to it. He had to touch her, he could feel her body heat from this arm's distance, she smelled of peaches and sunshine, he looked down towards those soft pink lips, just a little taste...

She spun herself around in annoyance before stomping off angrily in the direction of her house with her hand on her hip and books in her arm. He noted with pride the posture of her back, the strength of her strides away from him, and the way she was holding her head high, even though he could tell it was forced and she was righteously pissed off at him. Smiling to himself cynically he wondered if she avoided him on purpose after he...approached? Interrogated her?

"By Kami-sama she's got me wound up so tight that I can't even think straight anymore," he thought with a chuckle. "I'd better go meet Yuki-kun and see how he's doing .Crap."

Worry and confusion filled Touya-kun's mind before any legitimate and rational thoughts could surface. In his mind, there were thoughts of him berating himself for being a backstabbing, cheating jackass to the wonderful and nearly perfect Yuki-kun and Yue-san. But on the other hand, Yue-san and Yuki-kun never set his senses on fire like that; their mere presence never affected him to the point where his brain was no longer able to piece together logical thoughts anymore. It was undeniable that the both of them felt a sense of belonging and security when they were around each other. But the security that they felt was the safety a child felt when being embraced by their father, and that no matter what everything was going to be fine because they were going to be by your side supporting you in every decision that was made. The belonging that they felt with each other was because Yuki-kun had known Touya-kun and the kaijuu for his whole life, and Touya-kun could not imagine life without Yuki-kun's company. But was it love?

Groaning, he closed his eyes in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose. The image of Yuki-kun's smiling face flickered briefly in his head before it was instantly replaced with Hanayaru-chan's mask of fury. Once again he was drawn to the image of her anger, as deadly and as hypnotizing as the dance of a cobra before it strikes.

(Tsukishiro Yukito-san's P.O.V)

Wong-san looked absolutely furious, beside herself, and completely ruffled all at once. Yukito-san could tell that she wanted more than anything and everything in the world to go and comfort her "sister" but did not want to make things any worse.

"Let's go to Nine-Tales," he blurted out. Spinning around in delight yet confusion Wong-san said, "But weren't we banned? Specifically, wasn't I banned by Girly-Boy?"

"Let's see if he can let him make two exceptions for this case ne?" he asked while winking.

Wong-san stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth before asking incredulously with her voice accidentally jumping two octaves, "Did you just wink at me?"

Bantering back and forth on the way to Nine-Tales, Yukito-san thanked the gods that Wong-san had an immeasurably short attention span that could keep her distracted long enough for To-ya-san to hopefully smooth things over with Hanayaru-chan, and to make her feel better about everything. Absently he wondered what might be happening between the two while Wong-san jabbered off on issues that Yukito-san could not fathom to guess exactly what they were. She was speaking more than a fifty metres per second, and her words were so heavily accented that Yukito-san could not understand anything apart from the odd, "Ano," in her speech when she paused slightly to gather her thoughts. Surprisingly, the one-sided conversation was highly enjoyable just from the intensity and excited tone of Wong-san's voice.

Stepping into Nine Tales with more confidence than he felt, Tsukishiro Yukito-san ordered a table for two while Wong-san was desperately trying in vain to hide behind him; painfully reminding him of a tactic used by children. He personally wondered why she would even attempt such a thing, she was chunkier than most Japanese females, and though she was not as tall as him she was taller than most of the girls in his class, her height was up to his chin.

"Wong, I can see you trying to hide, come on out," Manabe-san dryly remarked.

Yukito-san felt Wong-san freeze behind him before hesitantly poking her head out, as if she was afraid that Manabe-san might pounce on her and kick her out.

"Kgon-ni-chee-wa," she softly said before jumping out from behind him and embracing Manabe-san in a hug that a bear would have collapsed under. After letting him go for air, she babbled excitedly with the blue-haired chef and pelted him with questions about business. Still chatting on their way to their seat, he placed the menus in front of both of them before informing them, "Yeah, since it's rush hour right now, I'm going to be attending to the take-out customers before you two, I hope the two of you aren't that hungry yet."

"I want four hundred yen off the total price of both of us and we'll call it a deal," Wong-san bargained.

"Fine. But it doesn't matter much this time because you got that guy here," Manabe-san relented before rolling his red eyes toward Yukito-san; the bottomless wonder.

Giving him a mischievous smile, while Manabe-san returned one of his own, Wong-san thanked Manabe-san for letting her in, while Manabe-san walked away stating that that was long ago enough to be looked over. Opening her menu, Wong-san pondered over which entrees she wanted apart from their world-famous seafood tempura, seeing as she had it last time.

"Does Manabe-san get enough sleep every night Wong-san?" Yukito-san asked conversationally.

"Ano...Hai," she replied with her eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"His eyes are red; I was told that people without enough sleep would have red eyes."

"Ah. Eeyeah. That's not the case. He's albino."

"Honto?" Yukito-san asked with bewilderment, while Wong-san laughed in all honesty before the two of them struck up an amicable conversation about the company the two of them kept. Waiting for the food to arrive, the two of them decided to find out information about each other, Yukito-san often surprised about the answers Wong-san gave, and some of the questions that she asked. For instance:

"My turn right? Okay then. If you had a lame superpower, what would it be?"

Chatting, dining, and often laughing at the same time, Wong-san's eccentric mind was often jumping all over the place, and she almost always had a quip or a quick remark to what ever Yukito-san decided to tease her with. When the food arrived, the table wobbled under the weight of all the food Yukito-san and Wong Xiao Mei ordered.

"Wong-san, are you sure you are going to finish all that?" a familiar voice questioned from somewhere behind Yukito-san, turning around he realized it was...

"To-ya-kun?" Yukito-san asked in surprise. "I did not hear you talk about applying here!"

His lips curved into a smirk that would have made most ice-blocks melt he replied simply, "Must have slipped my mind. And besides Yuki-kun, you know the reason."

"May I be informed then?" Wong-san asked simply with a hint of a smile gracing her features.

Scowling, his brows furrowed before he simply said, "No," and walked away from a sputtering Wong-san, while Yukito-san wondered what was wrong with his partner, but was brought out of his musing when Wong-san scoffed and grumbled some unintelligible swears under her breath, in what appeared to be both Japanese and Chinese. As sure as Yukito-san was that To-ya-kun would not appreciate her comments, he did, because as wonderful as To-ya-kun was, he was not God or a magical being, unlike Clow Reed, as proven during Hiiragizawa's final assessment of Sakura-san. Essentially, Wong-san kept Yukito-san's wistful musings in check, making sure that he/Yue-san did not venerate or belittle others too much. Although Yukito-san could afford to throw caution to the wind about and find his true love, Yue-san could not. Although for Yukito-san he could spend this lifetime with To-ya-kun happily, Yue-san would spend endless generations in mourning. It was easier for his other half in the long run if he did not get too attached now. Also, since Yukito-san owed Yue-san his existence, Yukito-san felt as though he was indebted to Yue-san to ensure his happiness in the long run. It was the least he could do.

(Wong-san's P.O.V)

"I thought it was very fair to be honest," Yukito-san responded politely.

"Are you kidding me? She threw in crap about the graph with the dots and open circles that I knew nothing about, I had to guess what the hell to do, and math is one of my better subjects! I freaking hate her, she didn't even introduce that in class, and all the stuff that she said was going to be on the exam, wasn't!" Finishing with a huff, she crossed her arms and pouted while complimenting. "Besides, you're so brilliant that you probably aced the test and what-not and you're ranked number one in the school again. That's going to be so amazing for when you apply to universities. No university in their right mind will turn down a dude that's aced their exams."

"You're not so bad yourself, but I find that you..."

The two of them bickered back and forth, simultaneously complimenting and insulting each other through double entendres and witty lines. Afterwards they lulled into a silence, Yukito-san and Wong-san strolled along while Wong-san hummed a noisy unknown melody under her breath.

"Want to go check up on O-nay-jiang and make sure she's okay?" Wong-sang asked Yukito-san.

With a simple nod Yukito-san then boarded the bus along with her, and the two of them travelled in silence towards her beloved sister's house. Discreetly, Wong-san ran an appreciative eye over Yukito-san's figure. She had always appreciated Yukito-san more than his loud-mouthed, sarcastic, opinionated, and quite rude companion. It was doubtless that Touya-san was a gorgeous male specimen, but in her opinion, any average-looking male could look smoking hot if they actually put in the effort to. Yukito-san on the other hand...intrigued her, she personally thought that he was hiding something underneath that falsely cheerful and perfect façade, and she personally planned to break it. She hopped off the bus and without looking behind her she bounded up the street to Hanayaru-chan's house, rapping at her door and waiting for an answer.

(Hanayaru-chan's P.O.V)

Fluttering open your currently blue eyes, your eyes wandered towards the door while you prepared supper for yourself and your parents, even though the likelihood of them coming back home was very unlikely. Drying your hands quickly on the Monokuro Boo apron you had on, you bolted towards the front of the house trying to answer the incessant rapping of the door, and brightened when you saw that it was Wong Xiao Mei-san, apologizing deeply for "accidentally" embarrassing you in the middle of the hallway. At the moment for you, it did not matter. You were grateful to have some company over for it made your house seem less empty to you.

Jumping at Wong-san's suggestion to have a group study session for the exam tomorrow, the three of you went straight to work after dinner, and after cleaning up the kitchen table the four of you tackled studying with as much gusto as the three of you could manage. Taking breaks as often as the three of you needed, it was a while before you heard a quiet but audible yawn from Yukito-san.

"Na, na Yukito-sang!" Wong-san exclaimed. "It's not even eight o'clock yet!"

"I'm sorry," Yukito-san apologized between yawns, "I've been...out of sorts lately."

Smiling shyly, you buried your nose back into your book and tried to concentrate on studying while hearing slight buzzing noises from Yukito-san and Mei-Mei-san. You overheard Mei-Mei-san whisper a quiet but flirtatious goodbye whilst Yukito-san spluttered indignantly. Giggling on her way back, you looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He blushes as red as a tomato. It's adorable," was Mei-Mei-san's response to your unspoken question.

Smiling and nodding in agreement for simplicity's sake. The two of you studied like madwomen so much so that it was well past the safe hours for Mei-Mei-san to go home in one piece. After some arguing and heckling with your best friend it was decided that she was staying over while you slept on the western style bed while Mei-Mei-san slept on the couch, along with the odd blankets and spare pillow you collected. Bidding each other goodnight, you wished on every constellation you could think of to hopefully do well on tomorrow's test.

You closed your eyes and meditated before breathing deeply. It was a few minutes before your exam and as much as you wanted to go over your notes, it was pointless to do so at this rate. If you didn't know it now, you probably won't know it anyways when you get into the exam. It did not help much that you got groped on the bus and subway by the same person, luckily Wong Xiao Mei saw this and while you scolded him angrily, Mei-Mei-san promptly drop-kicked him using taekwondo followed by a swift punch to the face.

"Himitsu Hanayaru," you chided yourself, "that is accessory information unnecessary to the exam. Breathe, relax, forget, breathe, relax, forget..."

You screamed when Mei-Mei-san came up from behind you and tickled your sides. Smacking her shoulder playfully, she saw the slight lines of worry on your face, and hugged you unabashedly while reassuring you that you will do fine. Even if you did not do "fine," ten years from now; you probably wouldn't regret failing this grade too much and might not even remember that you failed this grade twenty years from now. Smiling at the truth and wisdom in her words, you still breathed deeply to calm yourself, but somehow her words soothed the chaos that was in your mind, and allowed you to reach the garden of Zen within your mind. It was with this thought and state of mind that allowed you to enter the gymnasium confidently and write the test efficiently and accurately. Sighing with relief when you handed the exam for your most difficult subject to the teacher, you left the gym strangely empty-headed, as though you had emptied all of your knowledge onto the page.

Turning around when you heard your name being called by Mei-Mei-san, you felt a slight tug on your heartstrings when you saw Mei-Mei-san's figure framed by Yukito-san and Touya-san behind her. Smiling with joy on your face that you did very well on what you felt was your worst subject, you ran up to your friends and joined in on the conversation that was taking place, basking in the aforementioned company that only friendship can bring. Unbeknown to you, your friends felt the same tugs on their heartstrings between the four of you. The bonds between the four of you are strengthening, and as happy as I am to see that you have friends that you can count on, I am afraid of what that person has planned for the four of you.

* * *

And after a few years, I'M BACK! I don't know if ANYONE follows this anymore, but thank you for not deleting me off of your lists on , and I'm grateful for anybody who still follows this, and still reads this crap.

I had a lot more planned for Himitsu, Wong, and all my OCs and of course Touya and Yukito, but I'm sick of this damned ficcy taking so long. So unfortunately, for me and nobody else, I'm not making them go out on a Halloween excursion, or various festivals around the town...though the festival might still happen just for the sake of it.

Gah this is ridiculous. 14 chapters in 3 years. Like...fudge. This is pathetic. I must be the slowest writer ever. Behind Tolkien anyways. Actually scratch that, even Tolkien probably wrote faster than I did.


End file.
